WAIT!
by SP1CYSTR4WB3RRY
Summary: COMPLETED What happens wen its ur birthday and ur bf has horrible news-hes moving?wut happens wen u find him in dire pain in the woods and u hear the rest of his family that u luv is in the same pain?wut will happen next for bella?R&R. M 2 b safe
1. Birthday!

**This is my first fanfic and i dont know if it is any good compared to some of the ones that i'v read. i want reviews! i call them cookies! leave nice big cookies!**

**Disclaimer-C'mon, i dont get y we hav 2 do this b/c every1 knows that Stephenie Meyer wrote this. if u dont look on the cover of her books. DUH!**

HUMAN CHAPTER

I'm Bella Swan. It's my birthday today. I'm 16 years old. Here is my life—my parents got divorced when I was 6 months old and I lived with my mother in Phoenix. I have a boyfriend named Edward Cullen and we were together since we were 13, (our parents said that it was a good age to date) but we've loved each other since we were born. Literally. Esme, his mother and Renee, my mother were best friends growing up and they conveniently lived next door to each other. They got pregnant around the same time and gave birth on the same day.

The weirder part is that a lot of people were going into labor that night too so Renee and Esme even had to share a delivery room! Edward and I saw each other everyday and learned everything together-potty train, self feed, swim, love.

Yes, I knew I loved him since I was eight but I think I loved him even before that. I told him and he was planning on telling me the same day that he loved me too. He always stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking. His family, Carlisle (father), Esme (mother), Alice and Rosalie (sisters), and Jasper and Emmett (brothers) all loved me and I loved them too. They are the nicest and most generous people I ever knew.

During the party that Alice and Rosalie threw for me, they all had preoccupied faces. I took Edward's hand and took him into my room. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied. "Don't tell me nothing! For some reason I feel like you're going to t-tell m-me t-th-that you w-want t-t-to b-br-bre-" He pulled me close to him and he kissed me.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until he kissed away my tears. "Don't talk. Let's stay like this a little longer." He said in his soothing, velvet voice. We held each other like that for almost ten minutes. Alice came to find us and said, "Everyone is looking for the birthday girl! It's time to cut the cake!"

**I know that this is short but the next one is better and i want atleast 1 review to post the next chapter.**


	2. Dreadful News

**this chapter is actually part 2 of chapter 1. sorry about the wait! lets try and get at least 5 reviews from you!**

Human Chapter-Dreadful News-Edward POV

Human Chapter-Dreadful News-Edward POV

I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 16 and have known the girl of my dreams since we were born in the same delivery room. It was fate.

Every time I look at her, I think _I'm so lucky. What did I do to deserve such a beautiful angel like her? _Every time I think about her, I end up staring at her beautiful chestnut eyes and mahogany hair. I love her, but she deserves more than me.

One day, I am planning to ask her to marry me. But I have dreadful news that will probably hold off my dream. My love-even though she doesn't know it yet-and I have to be separated.

My father, Carlisle is a traveling doctor, so where ever they needed him, we would have to move. We were all surprised that we stayed in Phoenix this long.

We are moving to Washington, somewhere in the Olympic Peninsula. I have to tell her. I have to tell her. I will sneak into her room and tell her tonight.

**if you are still reading, you are a godsend. i luv u! this is my first fanfic and idk if im any good. please read, then tel ur friends to read, and above all, review!**

**i want cookies!(i no i sound like a whiney 3 year old-so wut?hehe) XD!**


	3. You're Leaving?

Hi! This chapter has both E and B POVs. If your still reading my fanfic, I luv u. and I would like to thank isazullo for adding mii fanfic to his fav list and to gothic girl 1122 and weaknessisour-strength for reviewing and adding me to their story alert thing ( + spunkygirl95.) and I want to thank Fall Down Again Bella and Isa-BELLA Swan91 for replying mii reviews.

Disclaimer- look on the cover of the books. If u c mii name, tell me. Mii name is valentina and im pretty sure that it says stephenie meyer on the cover.

This chapter is going to have a little sumthin sumthin. Hehe J

Human Chapter-Bella POV- Chapter 2-You're leaving?

After the party, around midnight, I heard a knock. Edward's knock. I opened my window and he climbed in. he looked upset. "Edward, what's wrong? Tell me, or I could just call Alice and-" "No Bella. Don't. I'll tell you. Bella I am moving." I sat on my bed like a statue. I couldn't even feel my heart beat. "Bella?" "When…" I asked in the faintest whisper. "Tomorrow." Then everything went black.

**--xOxOxOxOxOxOx—**

**Edward POV**

Once I said tomorrow, she stared at me for about a second and then crumpled to the floor. I saw a tear escape her eyes. I hated myself and it would be better if she did too. Renee heard the thud so had about 3 seconds to escape. I jumped out of her window and ran as far as I could before my lungs protested, screaming for air. Then I turned around and ran back to my house. "How did she take it?" I looked at Alice and she saw the pained expression on my face. She pulled me in an embrace and I did back. "She…crumpled…..to the………floor!" My poor angel looked like she died. I needed air. When I walked outside, I found myself outside of Bella's house. I could hear everything. "Bella? Oh, good you're awake. Another minute and I would have called an ambulance…" "He's leaving." "Who?" "EDWARD!" "To where honey?" "I don't know. I have to find him!" then I heard her run down the steps and towards the door. I was frozen in place by their conversation.

When Bella opened the door, I took an involuntary step back and then she started towards me. I ran away into the woods. _She shouldn't see me like this, all red and puffy. _

That is when I heard a noise that sounded like a tree snapping. I saw a fiery red, something, pass by in an instant. A shape came closer towards me. I realized that it was a woman. "Hello." She said. "I'm Victoria, not that you really need to know. I am so sorry that I have to end your life. You are a very attractive young man." "What do you mean by end my life?" She snickered and was next to me in a second. She suddenly felt uncomfortable as she brushed her lips against my neck, as if she kissed me. When she removed her form from me, I felt a sharp burning pain. I screamed in horror and pain. She licked her lips while saying, "Mmm… you taste better than you smell." Then I saw some blood drool down her jaw. That is when I realized that bit me and drank my blood. DRANK MY BLOOD?! What good-souled human would do that? While I was loosing consciousness, I heard her laugh; her hair being blown in the wind, and all I could think about was my crying angel. Beautiful angels like her shouldn't cry.

**OOh, a Cliffie, even if its a wierd 1. this is my longest chapter yet! if u wanna c wut happens next, then click the little button and write reviews! i like looooonnnng cookies! if mii friend ally is reading this: HI! chapter 2 is up! and i really want to wait for at least 8 reviews. lets make a deal-if u rite reviews, i'll type faster! and if i get more than eight, then i'll type even faster!**


	4. Why are you screaming?

**hi! thanks 2 mii fans! i luv u all! Ragazza Di Vampiro is the best! i luv that she still has read it this far and has reviewed all of mii  
chapters! **

**Disclaimer-i want to own it, but am i the goddess stephenie meyer? no. i am i person that borrows her awesome and sexy  
characters. i want eddie soo badly! boohoo i don't hav him :(**

**i no its short but i hav 2 write this chapter!**

Human Chapter-Bella POV-Chapter 3-Why are you screaming?

I went to see Alice at her house. When she opened the door, she took my hand and led me to her room. "Bella, I know you are upset,  
but when you fainted, Edward came home crying." Edward cried? Angels don't cry.

I had to ask her, "Where are you moving to?" "Somewhere in Washington." "So far…." "Yes, we are all going to miss you but I will write,  
email, text, and call everyday! And if I can, I'll visit." "Thanks Alice, I'll try and do the same."

After a second of smiling with Alice, I heard a scream. "What was that?" "Alice, I don't—EHMIGIOD! It's Edward!" "How do you know? Hey!  
Bella! Wait up!" I ran out of the house and in the woods-the general direction that I heard Edward scream.

"OHMIGOD! EDWARD! NOOOOOOO!" I saw him limp on the forest floor. I ran up to and kneeled beside him. "Oh My God. Edward, can you  
hear me? I'm here and I am calling Alice to help me get you home."

I scrambled the phone and tried to dial the number in my trembling hands. He started to scream again. "What hurts? Please, Edward,  
please tell me!" I started to sob.

"ALICE! GET CARLISLE HERE NOW! NO, BETTER YET, GET EVERY ONE HERE NOW! I AM IN THE WOODS, FIVE MINUTES AWAY FROM THE  
HOUSE, UMM…NORTHWEST. HURRY! HE KEEPS SCREAMING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

I was crying into the phone so hard that I was actually surprised that Alice understood every word. They were there within five minutes.  
Alice and Esme held me while I was looking at him with the blurred vision that I had. He looked at me with a pained expression and I knew  
what he was thinking.

**ooo. wut happens next? i no. the story is going to change! please review! press the button and type those kind words that i dont  
deserve! i luv all of u that has stuck wit me this far!**


	5. HELP ME!

**Hi! This is wen the story line changes a little. If ur still reading this, thx, a lot. Really. **

**i wanted 2 wait 4 15 reviews but i couldnt wait that long...ohh well...**

**Disclaimer- do I own it? No. I want to. I wanna own a lot of things. Edward, Bella, Leo DiCaprio, Edward, Claire Daines, Edward,  
****Alice, Emmett, Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and all mii fav things on mii profile. But I don't own them. **

Human (E-vamp, A-human)-Chapter 4-Alice POV-HELP ME!

It was pure agony! Between Edward's screaming and Bella being by his side-sobbing-trying to comfort him, I was ready to pull my hair  
out-no, I was ready to pull Rosalie's hair out, and she would kill me if I touched it! It was just too much!

After seeing Bella kneeling-just kneeling, not eating, sleeping, or going to the bathroom like the rest of us-next to Edward, holding his  
hand, and when she hears him scream, her heart just breaks a little more.

I tried-we all tried-to comfort her but it was like we weren't there to her. "Okay." I said after 3 days. "Bella, go home. You need to sleep,  
eat, stand up, talk, move, anything! And please go to the bathroom! Do you realize that you haven't peed in 3 days?!"

She looked at me with hazed eyes that were bloodshot from the crying and sleep deprivation. I knew a pained expression crossed my face.  
I didn't want to see my most precious friend like this.

"Oh, Bella! You're eyes are so bloodshot!" Edward's arm twitched.

He wasn't screaming so he might have been listening, but when I said bloodshot he tensed. In fact, when I thought the word, I saw his  
hand ball up into a fist. When I said the word, his arm twitched. That is really creepy, like a weird twinge of déjà vu filled the air. I must  
be imagining it.

"Bella, go home and take a shower! Eat! Do _**ANYTHING!**_" I stressed on the word anything.

I ushered her out the door, quickly locking it just in case she came back. Once I heard the front door close, I turned around and saw  
Edward standing up.

I gasped, because even though it was Edward, my brother, but it wasn't _Edward_. He was really pale, paler than normal, and his eyes  
were red, blood red.

I grabbed his arm, but it was rock hard and really cold. He backed me against the wall within seconds and then he put his mouth at the  
crook of my neck, like he was going to kiss me, but that would be weird.

Then I heard an ear piercing scream. After I realized it was from me, I felt the painful burning running through my veins. I screamed again  
then crumpled to the floor. I looked at Edward and his eyes were an even more of a blood red if it was possible.

I heard Jasper yelling, "ALICE, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? OPEN THE DOOR! DAMMIT! DID EDWARD GET UP -- " and thudding on the door. I felt my  
body drifting into unconsciousness, and I let it thinking that it would dull the pain.

**I liked the chapter but I want to know if u did 2. btw, the -- part was Jaspers voice fading b/c she was losing consciousness. Pls review!  
I want at least 22 before updating!**

**I hope I can update soon, but that is based on u the reader/reviewer. I luv cookies!**

**iwishiwuzbella**

**IMPORTANT A/N!!I am going 2 florida 4 2 weeks for a family vacation(yes i no, i hav 1 of those...)and idk if i could update on mii story  
****in florida...i'll try! but it also depends on u!ill try 2 update some more b4 fl. i leave in a week. so review like crazy!(i get all antsy b/c i  
****wanna update but i want more reviews!)**


	6. Oh No! Alice!

**Hi! this is my longest chapter yet! tell me how it is!**

**hey i no i said i wanted 22 reviews but i couldnt wait and idk if i'll b able 2 update b4 i go 2 florida...so i will b expecting reviews!  
****i'll try in florida,but i will probably b in the ocean getting a tan, not that i need 1... anywho...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Somewhat Human (J-human, A-changing, E-vamp)-

Chapter 5-

Jasper POV-

Oh No! ALICE!

"ALICE! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! WHAT HAPPENED? ALICE! ANSWER ME! OWW!" I hurt my shoulder trying to break down the door.  
After five minutes, the door finally budged. I saw Edward kneeling over Alice's body. "OHMYGOD Alice! I'm so sorry! I don't know what  
came over me!"

"What the hell in God's good grace did you do to Alice? Edward, answer me dammit."

I looked at him and I gasped. He was ghostly pale, even paler than normal, and he had blood red eyes. "Edward, what happened to  
you?" Pain filled his eyes as he tensed.

"Jasper, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Alice, I'm here. I love you Alice." **(A/N: I no I said that they r siblings, but pretend that Esme is Rose's and Jazz's aunt like the real  
story, but A, E, and Em r siblings)**

"Now Edward-EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOU APART RIGHT NOW FOR HURTING ALICE?"

"When I ran into the woods, I saw a woman and she said that she was going to end my life. At first I thought she was a total nut job.  
Then she was at me in a split second and bit me. She drank my blood."

"Whoa whoa whoa-back up there! Drank your blood?" _Damn either she is a nut job or Edward is losing it too…-Jasper  
_

"I AM NOT!! She is a weirdo." "Edward, I didn't say anything."

"HELP ME! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO MUCH! JASPER! PUT OUT THE FIRE!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Anyway, getting back to my story, I was able to move and I felt the horrible pain leave through my fingertips after 3 days. I checked my  
pulse, but I don't have one. I heard Alice and Bella talking. After Bella left, I got up and walked towards Alice. Somehow, I was in her  
thoughts-she was so scared- she thought 'Oh my God. Edward? He is so pale, and so cold and hard, and his eyes are blood red.' Once  
she said blood, I pounced. I'm so sorry Jasper. I think in 3 days, she will wake up and look and act like me."

I saw his jaw tighten even more-he was already talking to me with clenched teeth. "I think it would best if I leave the house before I do it  
to anyone else." "I agree, Edward." I saw him headed for the window. "No, Edward! Don't!" He jumped. I ran to the window and saw him  
walking down the path without a scratch. Then he disappeared. After five minutes, I heard a strange noise which sounded like a deer crying  
out in pain. Alice screamed again.

_It's okay. I won't be hysterical like Bella was. It's okay. _I chanted in my mind. Alice was going to be different and try to kill me, but I surprisingly  
stayed calm. "Alice, I am going to try and find Edward. I think it is time to tell the family." I went into the woods and saw 3 deer lying dead  
around Edward.

"Did you do this?" "Yes." "Edward, I think it is time to tell everyone." "Yes. I'll meet you at the house." He disappeared again. When I got back  
to the house, he already started. "- -then a woman came to me and said that she was going to my life. I didn't understand her at first. I thought  
she escaped from a mental asylum or something. But then she- -" I couldn't listen to anymore of it. He hurt Alice. Until he was she was in perfect  
condition, he shall never be forgiven.

"Jasper, shouldn't you hear this too?" "Carlisle, I already did and I still want to rip you to pieces Edward. I will never forgive you-not until Alice does."  
My beautiful little pixie screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! JASPER! HELP ME! MY BODY IS ON FIRE! HELP! JASPER! PLEASE HELP!"

As I ran to Alice, Edward finished the story then afterwards he said, "I am so sorry that I did this to Alice. I hope I don't do this to the rest of you. But if  
we do, don't take it personally. I think that it sometimes there is this feeling and it takes over us and we loose all control. After Alice wakes up, let's wait  
for Alice to hunt a deer or something, and then we should leave. I don't want anyone else to become what I am." We all knew who the 'anyone else' was.

After 3 days of Alice being in excruciating pain and me trying to comfort her _**AND**_ keep Bella away-from Alice and Edward **(the hardest thing to do in the  
world. Please don't try that at home!)** Alice woke up.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I gave her a comforting smile. She looked like she was about to answer, but then her newly red eyes glazed over, now  
completely white. "ALICE? ALICE! WHAT'S WRONG? EDWARD! COME! HELP! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ALICE!"

**what is happening to Alice? what is going to happen next? R&R! personally, i like this chapter-wut about u? i want reviews before updating again!  
if u wanna no wut happens next? review 2 find out! the next chapter is in Alice's POV. the chapter is already written, i hav 2 type it, but if u want it,  
press the button!**


	7. Glazed Over

**i iwuz bored so i added this early. i want more reviews from u!**

**Woohoo! Chapter 6 is finally up! Florida will b awesome! I hav a condo there so I go every year, ****sumtimes more  
then once. Mayb if I feel gracious, and i could get a camera, I will put pics on mii pro of where I'll b in florida!  
It is soooo cool. The only downer is that I drive down. I no! And those of u who asked in reviews-yes she is,  
but this **_**is**_** Alice we r talking about! And in my story, it is going 2 b soo different! Y do u ask? Well, in mii story,  
ALL of the cullens hav powers! Yes, even Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, and Esme! How awesome is that? Wut is going  
2 b their powers? I hav them in mind, but I wuz wondering wut u sugest! PM or review ur ideas and I will decide  
l8r on wut im going 2 use.**

**And sry, Bella isn't going 2 b in the story 4 a little longer….sad I no -.-!**

**Anywho…BACK 2 THE SHOW! Take 1231! JKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJKJK XD**

Somewhat Human (J-changing, A&E-vamp, everyone else-human)-

Chapter 6-

Alice POV-

Glazed Over?-

**A/N: I am bored of saying he/she said, so 4 this chapter, this is the way 2 no who is speaking**

Jasper-normal

**Alice-bold**

Edward-underlined

**the rest ill tell u whos talking b/c they don't talk that much…..**

After 3 days of horrible pain, I saw Jasper. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked. Before I could answer, everything  
turned white, and it was really way too bright. It lasted for a second.

_**VISION**_

_I was leaning over Jasper and he screamed. Edward pulled me off of him and he pushed me out the window then he jumped  
out himself._

_**END VISION**_

Then I came back into the room with a very worried looking Jasper. I instantly shot up and said, "Edward will be here in  
1.2 seconds." Once I finished, Edward burst through the door. "What happened?" "Her eyes glazed over." "What?" "**My  
eyes glazed over?**" "Yeah, and I got really worried. I think I turned blood red I was so scared."

He just had to say the B-word. I backed him into a corner and bit him. God, it tasted so good that I didn't want to let go.  
Then I felt Edward pull me off of him. Jasper screamed. Edward pushed me out the window, and I fell head first, and yet  
I heard no snapping nor felt any pain. Edward jumped and landed on the balls of his feet. "**Wait.**" "What?" "**I knew I was  
going to bite Jasper-the way I did- and I knew you were going to pull me off, and you would push me out and you would  
follow.**" "How?" "**I don't know. It's like I had some sort of vision.**" "Yeah, 3 days ago I think I heard your thoughts. We have  
to talk to dad about this. But later. Now, I think we should hunt. Just take a good whiff and go at it. I personally think you should  
try to smell for a deer or rabbit or something."

I took a big, long whiff and smelled the most glorious smell ever. I ran towards it, finding a doe and her faun. I ran to them and sunk  
my teeth into the doe. The faun got scared and started to run. Smart animal-but not smart enough. I caught up with it easily and  
broke his back legs so it would stop-make this easier for me, right? Once I sunk my teeth into its neck and suck its delectable blood dry,  
I wiped my mouth, turned, and saw Edward. "Better?" I nodded in reply.

We walked back really slow **(A/N: for vampires) **while Edward explained what I have now become and what I did to Jasper. I felt so  
ashamed of it. When we opened the door, Rosalie met there and looked really angry-and that is scary! "Which one of you did to Jasper?  
Was it you Alice?" she accused. I looked away, and she instantly knew I was guilty, so she smacked me, but I didn't feel it and she was  
waving her hand in pain.

I suddenly heard a scream. Realizing that was Jasper, I started towards the stairs. "Oh no you don't. Esme is  
there and I am going up to comfort _my _brother. I think it is best for you to leave. I think that you and Edward, for the next 3 days,  
should go and leave us alone. Just go until Jasper wakes up. I think that it what he would want." She ran up the stairs.

"That reminds me, dad, remember when I told you that I sort of heard Alice's thoughts before this?" "Yes." "Well, Alice sort of knew  
what was going to happen, and Jasper said that her eyes 'glazed' over. I think that when we become this, we get extra powers. Let's  
wait for Jasper to wake up to test this theory. But for now, I need you, including Rose and mom to keep Bella away from all of us, especially  
Alice and I, and don't make her see Jasper. Don't let her come on our property. Don't answer her calls. Don't let her do anything to let her in  
any size, shape, or form of contact with this family. I have a painful and regretful feeling in the pit of my stomach that this isn't going to end  
until none of us is left. So brace yourselves, I have a feeling that mom and Rose are going to be next because they'll be there when he wakes up.  
Me and Alice will be there too, just incase he gets carried away." Edward glanced towards me before everything went white again.

**Ooh...Cliffie! another vision,eh? but of wut? review and PM and wutever and you'll b i step closer 2 finding out! i wanted to try this out-  
HYPNOTISYM! ok here we go! sways a pocket watch back and forth you will review.you will review.you will review. did it work?-.-  
i g2g pack! please read!**


	8. STOP THE NOISE!

Mostly Vampire (A&E-vamp, J-vampàvamp, R&Em-changing)-

**Pls don't hate me!-ppl with pitchforks come knocking at the door- it wuz really weird! The internet wouldn't work in florida until 2day and it rained all the time! I read all of the awesome stories like when we were young and I cried and I thought it wuz beautiful so Nicole(fall down again bella),dont think that I didn't like it or read it or sumthing its just that the internet didn't work and mii moms fone wouldn't let me review on ANY of the stories that I read so I will do that after I update! 2 make it up 2 u I will give u 2 chapters in 1 day! I just wish that I could get sum reviews. I haven't gotten ne lately… :C**

Mostly Vampire (A&E-vamp, J-humanvamp, R& Em-changing)-

Chapter 7-

Alice's POV-

STOP THE NOISE!-

**I don't want 2 say she/he said in this 1 either so Rose is underlined and Jasper is bolded. Every1 else I will say b/c they don't talk much in this 1.**

**VISION**

_Jasper glared at Rosalie. '__**Stop it.**__' '__What?__' '__**STOP IT! I CAN FEEL THE FEAR AND DISGUST RADIATING OFF OF YOUR BODY! EVERYONE ELSES FEELINGS-I FEEL THEM ALL! IT HURTS LIKE BLOODY HELL! DAMMIT! STOP THE DAMN NOISE!**__' Jasper falls, and clutches his hands on the sides of his head. He screams then he looks up at her. She gasps, and he screams again. '__**You disgusting, conceited, self-absorbed, little bitch.**__' She was in utter shock, and he digs his head in his pillow and screams, as if someone was electrocuting him. '__**STOP THE NOISE!**__' He had her pinned at the wall. '__**I'll show you what real pain is. HEHEHEHEHE.**__' She screamed before he pounced at her. HE had something on his teeth-clear and glossy and it almost looked like it was glowing-probably venom.. Then he bit her. She screamed so loud that it shattered all the windows and cracked the mirror. He removed his lips from her neck because the scream was just too unbearable._

**END VISION**

I gasped back into reality and I was so ashamed that I inflicted so much pain on Jasper.

"Alice, did you have a vision?" Edward asked in concern. "Yes, and it was horrible." I explained the vision to the three men. Emmett looked furious. "ROSALIE HALE GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" he boomed throughout the house and Edward and I clutched our ears and crouched.

Rosalie came down looking pissed. "What? I am trying to keep my brother as comfortable as possible because that bitch over there-"she pointed at me "-had to bite him!" "And I will bite you if you don't shut up you spoiled brat." We had to watch Rosalie like a hawk that she wouldn't even go in the room. She didn't try, and we needed to hunt, so on the third day we thought that she wouldn't try anything, but boy were we wrong….

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

**3 days later**

Jasper's POV-

It was the third day and the fire left through my fingertips. I started to relax until my door creaked open. "How are you feeling?" Rosalie came into the room with a smile and sat at the edge of the bed. "**Better. What about you?**" "Fine."

_No she isn't. _I heard a voice say in my head. _She is afraid and disgusted of you. Do you feel it radiating off of her body? Do you feel everyone else's emotions?_

_Alice-worried __**(about Jazz)**_

_Edward-wonder_

_Carlisle-deep in thought __**(he is trying to create a theory about all this.)**_

_Emmett-remorse_

_Esme-sadness_

_Rosalie-FEAR AND DISGUST_

"**Stop it.**" "What?" "**STOP IT! THE FEAR AD DISGUST THAT IS RADIATING OFF OF YOUR BODY! EVERYONE ELSES FEELINGS-I FEEL THEM ALL! IT HURTS LIKE BLODDY HELL! STOP IT! DAMMIT! STOP THE DAMN NOISE!**"

I fell to the floor, holding myself together. I went onto my hands and knees then put my head up, so Rose and I looked eye to eye. She gasped, as I expected.

More fear came off her body. "**Why you disgusting, conceited, self-absorbed little bitch.**" She looked at me in utter shock. I felt it and went on the bed digging my head in a pillow, trying to muffle the scream. "**STOP THE NOISE!**" I pinned the bitch towards the wall.

"**I will show you what real pain is. HEHEHEHEHEHE.**" I bit her. The arrogant bitch screamed. She screamed so loud that it shattered the windows and cracked the mirrors. With my ultra-vampire hearing, it hurt. IT HURT LIKE –insert 4 letter word here with ing at the end-BLOODY HELL! **(sry, im only 13 I shouldn't use that word. Tee hee hee.)**

After she crumpled to the floor, the noises stopped. Emmett broke through the door. "Jasper, what did you do?" "**She was making noise, but I stopped it.**" "What do you mean by 'noise'?"

_Emmett-FEAR AND HATRED. _

"**You don't care. You're afraid ad I can feel it. The hatred pouring out of your body--**"

MORE NOISE

"**AAAARRGGHHH!! STOP THE GD DAMN NOISE!**" **(sry about that again. I'm catholic. Cant say that—u no, its either the 1****st**** or 2****nd**** commandment………yeah, I no………)**

_Jasper, he is scared of you. He hates you for hurting the precious bitch. Get Emmett._

"**Emmett, do you want to comfort her? WELL THEN YOU CAN JOIN HER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**" I pinned him to the ground and bit him at his wrists. After he screamed, the noise stopped.

Alice and Edward burst into the room, panting heavily. "Jasper, waddya do? I saw Rose 3 days ago and told everyone, so we kept her away. She probably snuck passed them when we hunted-which by the way, you should do, now. I think that-because you bit 2 people, are the most unstable out of all of us. You need more, um… 'food' then the rest of us because you bit 2 people and we bit 1. but I never saw Emmett…" her voice trailed off.

We walked downstairs at human speed. "**Carlisle, Esme, come here.**" They ran. They felt surprised, but probably because they heard my voice. "**HEHE. I changed the bitch and her puppy dog.**" The woman that I had considered my mother was utterly shocked at my use of profanities and looked at me with widened eyes.

I felt arms grasp around mine. I hadn't noticed that I was leaning towards Esme. They dragged me outside and I caught a whiff of 3 elk. **(sry again, lack of better animal-im tired of using deer. Elk I think live in the tundra, not in phoenix.)**

I ran and I accidentally stepped on the baby. It died underneath my foot. The scent of blood poured everywhere. I lost all control and sucked it dry. The father was pissed at me for killing his kid. I tried to ram me but I got him next. The momma elk was smart. She ran away. Too slow. Got her.

That was the best feast I ever had. Rosalie and Emmett's blood weren't as satisfying.

Once I calmed down, we went home. Esme was in Carlisle's arms. She was scared. She was ashamed that I killed her son and niece. The noise came back and I collapsed on the floor screaming.

**Whoa. Intense chapter. For all u Jazz fans, don't hate me! –same ppl wit pitchforks come at mii door! Yikes-This is y he is the most unstable! The next chapter is ultra long!(well compared 2 mii other chapters) and this is going 2 get better. The next chapter ur gonna b like whoa. If u were like that 4 this chapter, u r gonna b 10x more than that. Next chapter-LOTS OF ROSIE AND EMMETT—no lemons tho-its in both their POVs but em isnt in it much...i luv emmett but sumthing happens! HELLO this is rated T NOT M! btw- the STOP THE NOISE! Part wuz from an anime(Japanese cartoon) called CHRONO CRUSADE. Its good. Check it out.**

**Rosie-y am I the bitch?-glares at me-**

**Me- omg-back away in a corner……-**

**Bella-wut about me? I havnt been here in a while! :C**

**Me- ull b here soon, don't worry. Once all the cullens r changed, bella will come bak!**

**Bella-YAY!**

**Me- is this an original plotline or wut? How many stories r like this? Tell me!**

**I like PMs and reviews. I will get a photobucket soon and I will post the picks of Florida and the outfits, eventually. But wen I describe it, don't listen 2 it I will hav it on the photobucket.**


	9. Electrocuted

**Hey, BILLIE here! I am such a ditz that I made u wait so long! Sry! And sry that I said that id give u 2 chapters in a day. I thought I wouldn't post until I got bak from florida 2 make it up 2 u this chapter is really long. It took me forever 2 write and type. This chapter is 11 pages long. I no! that is like a normal chapter length, rite?**

**IMPORTANT NOTE THAT U NEED 2 READ CONSERNING THE STORY—u no at the beginning of the story I said that E&B were 16, well I am changing the age to 14. so A&B&E r 14 and J&R&Em r 15, but they all can pass 4 15 yr olds to 25 yr olds. and I also made an important decision. I wuz going 2 give esme her own changing chapter and mayb Carlisle would b in a different chapter(probably not) but then the chapters would b really short and I bet u want bella bak!**

**And I didn't realize that I didn't put a disclaimer lately.**

**Disclaimer-I won the lottery--50,000,000,000.00! YAY! So I went to S.M. and asked if I could buy the rights of the twilight saga for the money. She said…………**

**No**

**Dammit.**

Not really human (A&E-vamp, J-changingsort of, the first part of this is wen Jasper changes in R's POV, R&Emhuman--changing sort of, they r mostly changing and vamps, C&Es-human--changing) -

Chapter 8-

Rosalie's POV-

Electrocuted-

I heard my brother scream. I ran to the room and saw him on the floor. "ESME! HELP! ONE OF THEM DID IT TO JASPER!" she ran into the room and the two men followed her, helping me put him on the bed. I got a glass of water and poured it on his face, trying to help with the burning, which seemed like it did because he was only tense, not screaming. We all exited the room except for Esme.

I was really pissed off and stormed down the stairs. Edward and Alice-those filthy vermons-walked through the door.

"Which one of you did it to Jasper? Was it you Alice?" of coarse it was Alice. But she gave me proof by looking away. I heard him scream again. Alice started towards the stairs. "Oh no you don't. Esme is there and I am going up. I think it best you leave." Then I stormed off upstairs.

After about five minutes, I heard Emmett yell, "ROSALIE HALE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! NOW!!" I came down looking even more pissed then before. "What? I am trying to keep my brother as comfortable as possible because the bitch over there had to bite him!" "Yes, and I will bite you if you don't shut up you spoiled brat." I was shocked at her reaction.

**DAY 1**

**DAY 2**

**DAY 3**

Everyone kept a close eye on me, especially Alice and Edward. I wasn't allowed to see Jasper. But on the third day, they went and did something that only God knows what. **(A/N: Hunt. Hey, I'm God! Not) **

I noticed that my poor innocent sweet little brother **(by only 2 minutes)** stopped screaming. I crept-secretly-up the stairs and into the room. "How are you feeling?" "Better and what about you?" "Fine." I didn't mean it though. Like, really, who would be fine if your brother was just turned into a mythical creature and he just talked to you as if nothing happened? I was afraid of my own brother.

"Stop it." "What? Stop what?" "STOP IT! THE FEAR AND DISGUST THAT IS RADIATING OFF YOUR BODY! I was shocked. Can he read minds like Edward can? "EVERYONE ELSES FEELINGS-I FEEL THEM ALL! IT HURTS LIKE BLOODY HELL! STOP IT DAMMIT! STOP THE GD DAMN NOISE!"

He fell to the ground holding himself. He cocked his head up towards me, and I involuntarily gasped. His blood red eyes and his ultra pale skin-if you just saw your brother like that, what would do?

"You disgusting, conceited, self-absorbed little bitch." I was in utter shock. He wasn't one for using profanities-especially saying that he is fourteen.

He muffled a scream into a pillow. "STOP THE NOISE!" He pinned me against the wall. "I'll show you what real pain is. HEHEHEHEHE." I was scared of what he was going to do.

He bit me and I screamed really loud. He collapsed on the floor screaming-a mirror image of me. Thank God-Emmett burst through the door. "Jasper what did you do?" "She was making noise but I stopped it. It is all better now." Everything started to turn black.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Em POV-

"What do you mean by noise?" I was so scared and I was filled with hate because he hurt Rosie, his own SISTER! "You don't care. You're afraid and I feel the hatred pouring out of your body."

_**1 moment please…………………………………………**_

AAAARRGGHHH! STOP THE GD DAMN NOISE!"

"Emmett, you want to comfort her, right? WELL THEN YOU CAN JOIN HER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The bastard pinned me to the ground and bit my wrists. Suddenly, it felt like I was being thrown into a fire and I screamed. Alice and Edward burst through the door.

That was the last thing I saw before everything turned black.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Random Creepy Announcer dude's POV-

Rose and Em woke up a day later in the same bed holding hands, facing each other. They tried to give each other comforting smiles.

"Rosalie, I love you, AAARRGGHHH, more than EVER and I don't care what we become."

They both passed out from the pain and didn't wake up until the end of their transformation.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Rose's POV-

I woke up before Emmett, and took a good look at him. God, he looked hott. He was even more delicious than before.

I couldn't see him breathe or hear his heartbeat. Whoa whoa whoa! Hear a heartbeat? I could hear 1 somewhere in the house.

I am still really pissed at Jasper. Right when the extreme anger came to me, a big jolt of energy came from me, and out of nowhere, a lightning storm came. I looked out the window and saw Esme picking up her gardening tools.

What happened next will haunt me forever—

**She stood up.**

**She took a step.**

**She got electrocuted.**

**(A/N: I wuz going 2 leave it here but that would b mean and short..hehe)**

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!! EEEESSSSSMMMMEEEEEEEE!! OOOHHHH MMYYY GOOODDDDDD!!"

I ran to her at vampire speed. She was twitching from the static that entered her and was frying her insides. If I could cry I would. Thank God Carlisle isn't here.

I brought her inside. "MMMOOOOOMMMM!!" Edward and Alice said in unison and Jasper froze at the doorstep. I dry-sobbed into the shoulder of her lifeless body.

I felt Emmett's arms around me. He stood me up, and said, "Her power is that she controls weather with what she is feeling, and if her feelings of hate towards a person are strong enough, you can inflict pain on people. My power is--"

Carlisle walked in. Once he saw his wife, well, let's say it knocked the air out of him…literally.

"What happened?" he finally croaked. His empty eyes welled up. "She got electrocuted." "How did this happen?" "Well, to explain to you, I have to tell you our powers:

Edward-Reads minds

Alice-sees visions of the future

Jasper-feels and manipulates emotions

Rosie-controls weather and of feeling of hate are strong enough on a person; she can inflict pain on them

Me-I can create illusions and can tell what powers a vampire has."

"I don't care at the moment. How did this happen?" "Well, when I woke up, extreme anger came off of me and it started a lightning storm. She was gardening. She was coming inside when a lightning bolt hit her." "So, you did this?" "I am so sorry." "Well you have to change her." "But, I can't." Then Emmett surprised us all by saying, "I will." We looked at him shocked.

We new she was dying by the second and didn't have any time to spare. He kneeled down next to her. "To make her have the pain in the least amount of time, I will bite at her neck, wrists, and ankles. That way there is a lot of venom going through her body, making the transformation quicker."

He did so, and she screamed, and then passed out from the pain. She got up, and she looked fine. She walked into the kitchen. "That was me using my power. You see, I can plant an image in your mind. I planted the image that she was fine."

Jasper finally spoke up. "Now, Carlisle you have to make the hardest decision of your life. Do you want to be changed?" "Give me 24 hours to decide."

**24 hours later**

Still Rosalie's POV-

I was ashamed and upset of what I have done, do it rained for the passed 24 hours. "Carlisle," Jasper said calmly, "it is time for your answer. Do you want to be changed?" "Yes." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am positive. I want to be with Esme and the rest of you, and I have a feeling that unless I become a vampire, I won't be able to." "Okay, we shall wait until Esme wakes up. You want her to change you, right?" "Yes, if she is willing." "Alice, when will she wake up?"

Her eyes did that freaky glazed over thing. In about a minute, she gasped back into reality. "She will wake up in twelve hours."

**12 hours later**

Esme's POV-

I woke up from the pain and I must say it felt really quick. I first saw Carlisle's eyes. I felt a smile growing on my face. All of a sudden, I felt and itching in my throat and clutched it. He looked worried. "Esme, you ok darling? EDWARD, ALICE. GET OVER HERE BEFORE I COUNT TO THREE. 1… 2…th--"

They were in front of him. "What dad?" "Look at her-she looks like she is in pain." "Oh, that. Dad, she needs to hunt. C'mon mom." I followed Alice and Edward out the door and smelt something wonderful. I don't know what came over me but I attacked an innocent bear eating berries.

**(I no that there rent bears in phoenix probably. Tired of using deer and idk wut animals 2 use.)**

After we had our fill, we went back home. Then Alice called Emmett. "Hey Em, what's mom's power?" "Charm and persuasion. She can charm anybody and persuade them to do anything." "Cool. Mom lets test it. Do something." "Hmm…Emmett, go out back." He obliged. "Now run around in circles." He did it. "Stop." He stopped. "Wow that is so cool!" I always wondered how Alice was always so hyper.

"Oh yeah, mom, dad has something he wants to tell you. Dad! Come tell mom now!"

"Honey, I have decided that I would like to be changed. I was wondering if you would do it." I stared at him wide-eyed. "If you don't want to, I could ask some one else." "No, Carlisle, I would not want anyone else to do it. I was just caught off-guard and surprised at the news being all of a sudden. When do you want to do it?" "Now." "Okay, let's go the room."

I lead him towards the bed and he lied down. I kissed his lips passionately and then his neck right before I sunk my teeth. The scream that I know that I created just broke my unbeating heart.

**3 days later**

Carlisle's POV-

When I woke up, I saw Esme. She looked me over and I did her. I didn't get a good look when she woke up. I saw that her lips were fuller; her chest was bigger that her bra was about 2 sizes to small. She had all the right curves in all the right places. I felt myself go hard. **(that is as much as ur gonna get and that is all that happens. Carlisle knows how to control his sexual tension…yeah… This **_**is **_**rated T for Gods sake.)**

I felt scratching at my throat. So, that is what she felt when she clutched her throat. It did hurt a little.

I stood up and said, "So, how do I hunt?" "C'mon, let's go outside." When we were outside, she told me what to do. I sniffed and caught a smell. It was good. I ran towards it. I saw that I was running towards a bunch of campers. But that wasn't the smell that I smelt—it was the rabbit that they were cooking. I took another whiff and smelt a different smell. I ran towards that. It was a deer.

After I had my fill, we went inside. "Emmett, come here please. I need to discus my power." "What about it?" "Well, what is it?" "Immunity. You are immune to the scent of human blood. Why?" "Well that makes sense because when I went hunting, I was near campers but I couldn't smell them."

Edward came into the room with a pained expression on his face. "What's wrong Edward?" "You know what we have to do now, don't you?" "No." "We have to 'die'."

"FAMILY MEETING." They all came down. I stated what Edward said and asked, "So Edward, how do you propose we do this?" "Car crash. I think that we should get in a car and drive up the rode. Then Emmett uses his power to make it look like 2 cars crash into us-on either side, so it looks like there was less chance of survival. Then while we escape, the illusions of us will be 'dying' in the car."

"Does everyone agree that this is the best thing that we can do?"

Everyone nodded their yeses. "Okay, we have 1 more night." Edward said. "We do this tomorrow. I think it is the best so Bella doesn't get worried when we don't visit, call, write, email, whatever." We all new it was hard for Edward to talk about Bella. His voice even cracked when he said her name. We all loved her, and her knowing that we 'died' just killed us again.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Edward's POV-

It was killing me that I could never see Bella again. I had to leave something for her to always remember me by. I found the ring that I always wanted to give her. It was my grandmother's engagement ring. It had a big diamond in the center, and little diamonds on the band. It was beautiful, like her.

I had to tell her my feelings before the plan. I wrote a note, and slipped it into the ring. I went out, hunted even more then I needed because I only hunted 4 hours before. I needed to take every precaution before seeing her.

I went really far and smelled a mountain lion. I sunk my teeth into it and found out that this is my favorite thing to hunt. I fed on three of them before I decided that I had my fill to keep Bella safe.

I went home, got the ring, and went to Bella's window. I went in her room and saw that she was fast asleep in the most random (not) place, the window seat. I felt so bad for her for the past two weeks.

I lifted her up, carried her to bed and kissed her forehead, lips, anywhere that wasn't her throat that was exposed. She hadn't changed from the blue tube-top from Hollister, the dark wash skinny jeans and blue flats from forever21 that she wore on her birthday.

I made her a CD to remember me by. I put it on her beside table. I put the ring on it. I gave a picture of me and her kissing that Alice took when we had our first kiss. I rummaged around her room quietly to find all the gifts that I have ever given her in the past year and put it on the bedside table and the instructions of what she is to do is in the note.

I tangled my hand in her hair one last time. I turned around and felt a piece of paper fall. I looked at it. It was a song that she was writing. This reminded me of all the times when we did music together. She had the most angelic voice you would ever hear. This reminded me of the old days. Either I or she would play the guitar or piano, and Alice would be the drums and backup singer and Bella would sing. She didn't play the drums as well as Alice. Our little band was _The Second Hand of Time_. **(A/N: the name of the band wuz from an anime called D. N. Angel. If ur a d. n. angel fan, that anime is so awesome!)**

**(A/N: in mii story Bella can sing, rites songs and plays guitar and piano. AND I WROTE THE SONG ON THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT SO IF THE WORDS OR WUTEVER DOESN'T MAKE SENSE OR IF ITS GOOD, TELL ME!! PLS?? this is also a sorta-slow song so just read it don't try and sing it 2 urself ull prob get the melody rong, like mii mom.creepy……and part of this song-not much-is similar to My Immortal by evanescence)**

**SURVIVE**

_I'm drowning in my sorrows_

_I'm lost in my fears_

_I wish that you were here to wipe away my tears_

_Why do you have to go?_

_Please don't leave me here_

_I need you to-o-o-o survive_

_(Drum solo)_

_You are like my drug_

_I am so addicted_

_Please don't leave me hanging_

_I need you so bad_

_Why do you have to go?_

_Please don't leave me here_

_I need you-u-u-u-u-u-u to survive_

_(Piano solo)_

_Please take away my sorrows_

_Please take away my fears_

_I need you to be here to wipe away my tears_

_And when you're gone_

_I won't be able to live_

_Even when you leave_

_You will have all of me_

_(Drum solo)_

_Wipe away my tears_

_Fight away my fears_

_And please hold my hand tight through _

_All these years cause I need you_

_I need you-u-u_

_I need you to sur-vive_

_I need you; I need you-u-u_

_I need you to sur-vive_

_(Piano solo)_

If I could cry, I would. It was about me. This showed me how much she loved me. I made an exact copy of the lyrics, singing, guitar, drums, and piano arrangements. I wrote SURVIVE BY BELLA SWAN at the top. I added a little more to the note. This is what I will remember her by for the rest of my existence.

It was 7:30 AM and she was starting to stir. I had to leave but not before giving her a kiss and said "I love you Bella. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

**Please tell me wut u thought of the song. And I really like this chapter. You wanna find out what wuz in the note and wut were the gifts? Then review that it will make me type faster. **

**BELLA WILL B IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL B FROM HER POV FROM WEN ALICE WAS BEING CHANGED TO THE 'ACCIDENT' AND POSSIBLY THE FUNERAL!probably not...**

**Bella- I want to b in the story again! YAY! Edward, ur a hopeless romantic!**

**Edward-Bella, ur so beautiful. –looks at her lovingly in the eyes-**

**-the beautiful love glance between Edward and Bella-**

**Me— -tearing up-so beautiful! **

**BTW-the first half I had it written and the second half I wrote without it being checked out before I wrote it to see if it made sense or not. **

**I am going to write a bunch of new stories. I have a chapter written for a story called BRING ME TO LIFE that I am going to post it soon. AND I ADOPTED A STORY! Its VISIONS by CharmedMillie and it is awesome and I am going to post the first 9 chapters and start where she left off. Now I have expectations to write up to………**

**Oh yeah, I got a photobucket and a polyvore! Sum of the things will b on either depending. I will tell u which 2 click on for the outfits and stuff l8r. **

**(8/25)GUESS WUT? 2DAY IS MII BIRTHDAY!! YAY! But do u no wut sucks? An awesome writer-mskayla-starts school today—ON MII BIRTHDAY! I am a teenager! --does happy dance in the middle of nowhere--yay! I am a total ditz-u can say it.**

**BILLIE OUT XD! **


	10. OMG! OMG! OMG!

**HEY! BILLIE here! This chapter is in Bella's POV and this is her impression on everything since she left the Cullen's house to the day of the accident. I just want 2 thank everyone that reads mii fanfic. I am just so blessed. Thx a lot!**

**Disclaimer- interviewer—r u married 2 a guy named Pancho and hav 3 boys named Gabe, Eli and Seth?**

**Me—no.**

**Interviewer—then ur not Stephanie Meyer. **

**Me—dang.**

**Wen Bella talks on the fone, she is BOLD and the other person is ITALISIZED. Just 2 tell u…**

Human pretty much (All of the Cullen family-human--vampire… eventually, Bella-human)-

Chapter 9-

Bella's POV-

OMG OMG OMG-

Why did Alice shoo me out of the house? I want to be the first thing that Edward sees when he wakes up. Everything around me was just a blur. **(A/N: Bella wuz in a sort of daze so she didn't hear Alice scream the first time. Or else she would have turned around and ran back to the house.)**

I went up to my room and sat down on the window seat. I took my song book and started writing. I use writing songs as a ventilation of my feelings.

I titled it SURVIVE. I wrote the lyrics which took about ten minutes to write. Once I got a good steady beat and singing arrangements down, I got my guitar and started writing the arrangements for that and then the piano and drums. That took a while longer.

I think that I fell asleep after because everything went black.

I woke up to screaming. I knew the voice. It was Alice. "Oh my God! Why is Alice--" I dialed her cell. Jasper picked up.

_Hello?_

**Jasper, why is Alice screaming? **

_She is just pissed at Rosalie. No big deal. Later, Bella. _

I knew that wasn't her pissed-off scream. That was a scream of pain. And I need to find out why.

I called again and again for the next three days. Jasper and the rest of them ignored them.

Then out of the blue, I heard a male voice. It sounded like Jasper and it was a scream. I called again. This time, Rosalie picked up. She didn't sound happy.

_What? _

**Hey, Rose, what's going on? I hear Ali scream and now I hear Jazz. Why is that? And why was Alice pissed at you? **

_When was she……oh, she was pissed because I wouldn't go shopping with her, yeah that's it. And Jasper is umm, suffering from a really bad headache. I can't talk anymore. Bye. _

The line went dead.

Something was weird. I knew Rosalie wouldn't pass up a shopping trip, but I knew Alice would be pissed at that. But Jasper was always as healthy as a horse. He never gets sick.

I knew I will have to find out something.

Eventually, I lost count how long, Jasper stopped yelling. I only knew that he was in pain for 3 days.

Then I hear, "AAAAAHHHHHH!! STOP THE NOISE! IT HURTS! THE FEAR AND DISGUST THAT IS RADIATING OFF YOUR BODY! IT HURTS LIKE BLOODY HELL! STOPP THE GD DAMN NOISE!" I was surprised at Jaspers use of profanities. He wasn't one to curse.

After a creepy evil laugh, I hear Rose scream and that the windows break. I had to cover my ears because it was so loud.

After the scream ended, I heard Emmett yell at Jasper and then he screamed. "Okay that is it! I am going to call and I am going to get my answers!"

I dialed the number and Esme picked up.

_Hello? _

**Esme I will not hang up this phone until I get all of my questions answered! **

I yelled at the person that I considered my mother. She practically was. She was my godmother.

_Okay…what do you want to know? _

**What happened to Edward, Alice, and Jasper? And what is happening to Rose and Em? **

_Umm…Edward and Alice and Jasper are umm…hmm…sick. Yup, that's right, sick. And Rosalie and Emmett caught it. In about 3 days you don't scream in pain anymore. I will get Carlisle to see what's wrong. Thanks for your concern, but I have got it covered. _

**Umm…sure Esme, but I am really worried about them. It sounds scary, hearing them. And I never knew how loud Rosalie can scream… **

Then the line went dead.

I waited. Three days after I heard Rosalie scream, a really bad thunderstorm approached, which was weird, because Phoenix wasn't a real big city that gets much rain, let alone a thunderstorm.

Then, lightning started to come out of the clouds. I saw Esme picking up her gardening tools…

I got so scared after what happened that I never took my eyes off of the window. I started to cry. She got hit. She got hit. She got hit. She got hit. That was all that went throughout my head for the night and the next day.

I heard or saw nothing for the next couple of days. I stayed at that window seat and I kept my eyes on the window.

Everything went black.

I must have passed out on sleep deprivation, but I distinctly remember falling asleep at the window, so why am I on the bed?

I looked around the room. Things were moved around my room. Was my mother in the room?

Then I saw all the presents that Edward has ever given me-a necklace that had a key on it. He told me that it meant that I had the key to his heart. A pair of rings, a ring with a black rose on it, and matching earring studs. There was even the picture of our first kiss. There were other things that he given me but……

I saw the most beautiful ring on the face on the earth. A note with a black ribbon around it was in the ring. Then, I see a CD under it. I slip the note out of the ring and I took the ribbon off and I read the note……

_My Bella, _

_I love you._

_But I will have to leave you—about 11:30 tomorrow morning._

_Please. _

_Do as I ask, and don't call, don't do anything to get in contact with us. _

_It's already too painful to do this to you. _

_Please put the necklace, rings, earrings and anything else that I have laid out for you on. _

_And put on the ring that this note was enclosed in. _

_It was my grandmothers and I was eventually going to give it to you and ask you to marry me._

_Keep these with you always until the day comes when something disastrous happens,  
then give me one of the promise rings so I know that promise that we made will always be kept,  
the key necklace so I know that you will always love me,  
and a picture of you so I can remember you always._

_The C.D. has every song that we did together and some of the ones that I wrote that you were always so fond of._

_It's a 2-disc. Please give me one._

_Frame the picture and keep it forever._

_I hope that you will eventually going to make use of the black dress and heels that Alice bought you._

_And put all of the songs that pertain to me in a special frame and play the beautiful piece like survive, and please continue writing. _

_Sing Survive when you see us leave. _

_I need you to do that for me._

_Be Safe-For Me._

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Edward_

I cried. And cried. And cried.

I would do all that he asked of me even though I don't know what he meant by it. I will even frame the note. The last note that he would ever send to me.

Then I realized something. I checked the clock and it said 11:27. I ran to the window and waited those 3 agonizingly long minutes…

I saw them pile out of the house. They all looked different. They were all really pale, and looked hard. They also had blood red eyes, not the beautiful colors that they usually had—Alice with sapphire blue, Emmett with dark brown, Rose and Jasper with their light blue eyes, Esme with her Carmel eyes, Carlisle with his bluish-green, and Edward with his emerald.

Out of the blue, Edward jerked his head and looked at me. He had a weird look, like of confusion, but then quickly turned away. My eyes welled up.

He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. That explains everything. His expression changed from confused to sad. As of he knew what I was thinking. I started to sing the song softly. He looked like he was about to cry—him and the rest of the family.

I will never forget the next thing that happened.

**They got in the car**

**They rolled out of the driveway**

**They drove up the street to the intersection**

**They got hit on both sides**

**They got hit on both sides**

**They got hit on both sides**

My eyes widened. I ran out the door to the car. I saw them get out of the car completely unscathed and they looked around.

"Edward?" They all stared at me with a scared expression and disappeared. Then I saw them all in the car bleeding to death. I cried.

I cried when I realized that this is what Edward meant by disastrous. I realized that this is what he meant by the use of the black dress. I ran home and put the CD on to cry myself to sleep with the songs that he recorded.

Everything went black while listening to the music and I was still crying.

**I wuz crying while typing this! Tear tear. This chapter really struck me! And go on polyvore 4 the presents and stuff. She wears some of them to the funeral. The next chapter is the funeral and some big news 4 Bella (after the funeral, its 3 yrs later.). And after it will b Eddie! I am giving spoilers! Mii bad! I hav 2 go write the next chapter and find the clothes before I can update so while I do that, u can review!**

**If ur wondering wut happened, ed can read her mind! YAY EDDIE! And Em's power doesn't work unless he concentrates really hard on Bella. That's y they looked different 2 her and Ed wus confused and sad b/c he heard her thoughts. Wen Emmett pushed his power harder that is wen it worked on Bella. She is still different because Esme's and Rose's power don't work on her. **

**The font that I used 4 the note wuz EDWARDIAN SCRIPT! I no! and that is the script that S.M. used in the book! **

**BILLIE OUT XD!**


	11. The Funeral

**Hi! BILLIE HERE! I got writers block. 2 the writers out there—don't u just hate that?**

**I am a total ditz! And if it is this hard 2 write now, I wonder how I am going 2 survive wen school starts. I am only in grade 8 in the biggest school that I no, but I hav frickin high school classes, and mii schedule looks scary……**

**To clear up sum confusion--**

**Bella plays piano/keyboard, guitar/electric guitar, and drums but not as good as alice and she sings. Usually lead singer**

**Edward plays piano/keyboard, guitar/electric guitar and violin(random I no but he does………) and he sings a little, if he sings in the band he is mainly backup.**

**Alice plays drums really good, and she sings. She is mainly backup, but if it's a girl duet, well who else would sing? And sumtimes they all sing…..confusing….. **

**And if ur wondering 'y cant they stay at wherever wit emmetts power?' well the more illusions he does, it strains his mind and hurts him. Call it a fault if u will.**

**ON WIT THE SHOW! Take 5 billion. Ugh—ppl! Y cant u get right? God. Jkjkjkjkjk. Mii lyf sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing-twilight, When you're gone, nothing… –voice cracking and breaking down into tears—**

**S.M.:HAHA! IN UR FACE! –laughs evily—**

**--Edward pops in out of nowhere—get away from her u vile woman!—turns 2 look at me—its okay, ur safe and I will b urs.**

**Me: really?!**

**Edward: no**

**Me: dammit! SCREW THE WORLD!-runs crazily-**

**Me: I got sent 2 the clinic for mental attention because I went crazy………like I said, mii lyf sucks**

* * *

Human (Bella and Renee r really the ppl in the chapter, unless u count the 'dead' Cullens)-

Chapter 10-

Bella's POV-

The Funeral-

The next morning, I woke up with the perfect song in my head that I could sing at the funeral. I started writing it down and titled it _When You're Gone_. **(Yes, Avril Levigne's song)**

We set the date of the funeral 3 weeks later—the day that I revealed my love to Edward-those wonderful six years ago.

We picked out the attire for the Cullens. What I picked out for Alice, I thought that it was really her-colorful (blue), bubbly, and a little gothic. I got a strapless dress that ended about mid-thigh and it was black and white-you know, traditional in a way. It had a sash under the bust and outlines of flowers riding up, and then there were little stars flowing upward. She had white flats with black stars. She had a gothic bracelet and chocker. She even had a satin blue headband worn as a chocker—her own design. She had blue rose earrings, and a sapphire bracelet and ring. She also had a blue flower ring with a diamond in the middle. And she had a blue headband. Her makeup consisted of blue eye shadow, blue liner, blue nail polish, black mascara, lip gloss and blush. She looked beautiful, as if she was alive, and not really real-like an angel.

Rosalie's makeup was similar, but she had purple eye shadow, purple lip gloss, purple nail polish, black liner blush, and black mascara. She also had a strapless dress, but it was all white. There was a white belt that went under the bust. We continued the Alice's design and got a purple headband and put it around the neck. There was also a necklace that was 3 chains and a cross. A 14K Gold Pink Tourmaline bracelet, antique style 18k gold diamond and tanzanite right hand ring, Sterling Silver Amethyst Tanzanite Ring, 14K Gold Pink Tourmaline Ring, a white flower ring with a diamond in the middle, diamond bracelet, hair pins with a tanzanite gem in the center, and diamond studs. She had black flats. To say she was beautiful would be an insult.

Esme was just as beautiful. She had the same makeup but in red, and she had lipstick, not lip gloss. She had a red flower ring with a diamond in the center, oval ruby and diamond bracelet, with also a diamond bracelet, and a ring that had garnet gems and a gold band. She had a gothic chocker and a cross, red rose earring studs, a headband that matched the ring, and the Alice headband thing. The dress was simple-white, strapless, with a black ribbon sash under the bust, and she had gray flats. She was flawless.

The guys all wore dress shirts-the color with the respective couple, dress pants, and the only thing different was the shoes. Jasper had black and white addias sneakers, Emmett black VANS sneakers, Carlisle had dress shoes, and Edward had black converse.

And for me? Well, I had the same makeup but in black, giving me the smoky eye. The dress was also strapless-black though, with a black sash at the waist. The key necklace, a cross and a black headband around the neck. The engagement ring, the promise rings, and a black flower ring with a diamond in the middle. A diamond bracelet, a black clutch, and black rose studs. A black hat and the only color that was in my outfit were in the blush and the blood red lip gloss. The heels that Alice bough me-really skinny heels.

I knew it would kill me to wear them, but I didn't care. I wanted to die. Everything that meant anything to me was gone, so what was the point?

Alice and Rosalie would be proud of making them look heavenly, and that is an understatement.

The funeral parlor was beautiful. The Cullens were placed in a semi-circle, and the room had multi-colored roses. The sign above read- _The Cullen Family. Gone, but not forgotten._

The wake was 3 hours long, and I couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come out. I just looked at the floor blankly and hoped to God that I would slip in these heals, hit my head and die.

While I watched them get buried, I sang my song.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I sang with as heart as I could. Still no tears came.

Once everyone left, I broke down and cried. I cried and cried for hours and just sat down in front of them. I read the stones.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Born-December 23, 1970 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved father, husband, son, friend, brother, colleague, and so much more_

_Esme Cullen_

_Born-July 6, 1970 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved mother, wife, daughter, friend, sister and so much more_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Born-April 5, 1990 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and so much more_

_Alice Cullen_

_Born-November 14, 1991 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend and so much more_

_Edward Cullen_

_Born-January 30, 1991 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and so much more_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Born-June 28, 1990 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend and so much more_

_Jasper Hale_

_Born-June 28, 1990 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and so much more_

"GOD, WHY DID YOU TAKE THOSE ANGELIC PEOPLE TO HEAVEN? DID YOU NEED THEM THAT MUCH TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME? TO TAKE EDWARD AWAY FROM ME? WHY! PLEASE TELL ME! GIVE ME A SIGN! OR BETTER YET, JUST KILL ME NOW! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE! JUST KILL ME NOW!" I said through sobs.

I want to die. Just strike me wit a bolt and kill me now.

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

I haven't talked, ate, drank, slept, wrote music or anything. I started eating and drinking after a month. Eight months after that, I started to change my outfits to just black to different shades of grey and black. It was only a month ago that I did what Edward asked-to continue writing the music that he loved. I wrote one song already.

**FIELD OF INNOCENCE**

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now_

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Iesu, Rex admirabilis  
Et triumphator nobilis,  
Dulcedo ineffabilis,  
Totus desiderabilis.

_**(that is in latin)**_

Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Oh, Where

Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

I still remember.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER (after the 1 year mark, so it's been 3 yrs since the accident)**

My mom couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take that I was suffering. I know that it has been three years but it doesn't matter to me. God must like making me suffer because he hasn't sent anything to kill me. I was writing another song.

**LIKE YOU**

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you._

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

That is all I had so far. I dropped the page on the floor without noticing, but my mom did. She read it over and said, "That is it Isabella Marie Swan! I am sending you to your father! I can't deal with this anymore! And we are going to Italy for the summer. My word is final."

* * *

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

I was in the airplane terminal in Italy waiting for my mom with the bags.

I was trying to complete the song when all of a sudden; some old pervert comes up to me and asks me if I want to join him in a drink. "Excuse me sir, but can you see that I am mourning? I am wearing all black." "Well I guess I have to change that." He grabs my wrist and starts pulling. I scream. "HELP! I DON'T KNOW THIS MAN!" He puts a cloth over my mouth and nose and all I can think of is Edward.

I wake up in a room full of people-some looking confused, some looking scared, and others looking exited. I decided to keep to myself and finish the song.

_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death._

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

I turned the page and started to write another song.

**MY IMMORTAL**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me, ohh…

_All of me, ohh…_

_All of me_

I decided to sneak out-what is the harm? I walked out and saw the architecture and awed at the sight. It was beautiful. I came to an end of the hallway and saw a door slightly open.

I opened the door and tried to scream at the sight but could find my voice. It was a room full of dead bodies and the blood was sucked out of them dry.

I heard footsteps coming my way……

"What are you doing here?" I turned to find a petite woman glaring at me. I she looked in my eye and then started screaming.

I ran away. My song dropped, but I don't care. I could always write it again. I had to focus on running away.

* * *

**Who wuz that? where is bella? take a wild guess. its not that hard. NEXT CHAPTER IS IN EDWARDS POV!!XD REVIEW! pls? i will start giving review gifts and asking 4 sum ideas as review gifts!**

**Review Gift: A FLY SWATTER!! they r fun, cool AND functional! how much better can it get?**

**pls press the periwinkle button and if u giv a review, then it will kiss u! its a he/she so its ok 4 everyone!**


	12. Forgeting Everything But the Songs

**sry i havent updated in soooo long-school.ewww-i think mii science teacher is gayy, mii italian teacher IS either gayy or bi, and mii math teacher looks freaky. yup-lyf sucks.**

**i no this might b wierd-but idk y i put off reading bd! i just started like 3 days ago and i gotta say that since chpt 10, Jake is getting on mii nice side again. AND I THINK EDWARD IS ON CRACK! he practecally said 2 jake "go kill the thing inside of bella and then u could knock her up!" he has officially lost it. rite now im up 2 the part where bella is drinking blood and all i gotta say 2 that is -- no.that is just so wrong. nd wen she WANTED more-EWW!**

**Disclaimer--i dont own twilight...**

**Evanescence: wut about our songs?**

**me-not that either**

**avril lavigne: and mii songs?**

**me-nope**

**skillet: and us?**

**me-zilch**

**the veronicas: ahem...**

**me-nada**

**lifehouse: forgeting sumthing over here?**

**me-OKAY! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, OR EVANESCENCE,AVRIL LAVIGNE,SKILLET,THE VERONICAS OR LIFEHOUSE SONGS EITHER! GOD!**Edward POV-

* * *

Forgetting all but the songs-

"She saw us?" "But, that's impossible." "Well, I concentrated harder and it seemed to work, but" "Whatever. She thinks we are dead and she would live her life the way it should be lived." "That song was so sad, and yet so beautiful. I wish we got to play it." "I got all the arrangements. All we have to remember her by are these little mementos.

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

As our eyes changed from red to gold, we forgot most of our human memories. I know that I was in love once and I think her name was Bella Swan-but that is it.

The little mementos-the song, the picture, and other little things are my only memories.

I've tried to remember my past but it hurt that I almost screamed bloody murder. We met other vampires-the Volturi. They heard that there were new vampires and wanted us to live with them. We agreed, under 1 condition-that we feed off of animals. They agreed.

* * *

**2 YEARS LATER**

We have lived with the Volturi for 2 years and I found out another thing from my past-I play multiple instruments, sing and was in a band with Alice and this Bella Swan, and our group was called _The Second Hand of Time_. I have written 2 songs since I found out.

**YOU AND ME**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

And-

**WHATEVER IT TAKES**

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

I don't know why I wrote these songs. I just think that these songs were from the heart of my prior life.

* * *

**4 DAYS LATER**

I heard that Heidi-the best "fisher" was "fishing" today. **(I no I said guy but pretend the guy is Heidi)** Oh my God she is SUCH A WHORE! She has being trying to seduce me. Keyword there-trying. Trying, but not succeeding. She was the castle bike-every guy rode her. And there was always some one in my heart. No one can take her place-even though I probably will never see her again.

_I hope that Edward likes the one I got for him. She is pretty-for a human, I guess. If he doesn't want me, then he'll get a pleasure slave. _WHOA WHOA WHOA! I don't need no pleasure slave!I wonder who the mystery girl was. I passed by Heidi in the hallway-and I said she was in a red corset with black lace, red skinny jeans, red peep toe pumps, crazy emo hair**(I really think that the emo hair is cool! And some of the other 1s were 2!)** and red jewelry-didn't flatter me. Maybe if it was that Bella that I think I love wearing it-maybe it would attract me.

I passed by Heidi in the halls and saw jealousy I her eyes. So, a human was that pretty?

I walked past the holding wing, where we hold the unsuspecting prisoners.

_Oh, it's so beautiful here!_

_Where am I? I'm scared! _The woman had good reason to be.

_I want my mommy! _I felt sorry for the boy. He would never see his mother again.

_I hope the tour ends by 5. I've got to get ready for my date with Johnny! _She would never get to go on that date.

_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you._

_You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you. _Whoa-who was that? She has a beautiful voice.

_so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me, ohh…_

_All of me, ohh…_

_All of me. _She sounds like she is in so much pain. Why does it sound familiar? I can't try to remember here-the humans will get suspicious if they hear me screaming.

I went back to my room and focused on the angel's voice. I guess that is the one Heidi got for me.

I saw in her mind that she left the holding room and moving about the castle. She found the body room! Oh no! Now we really have to kill her!

"What are you doing here?" Oh my God Jane! She would fry the angels brain to a crisp! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" But wait. That's Jane's scream. I heard something fall and footsteps run away.

* * *

I went out of my room to find Jane withered on the floor. Next to her I saw a small song writing notebook. The design on the front was a clock with a really big second hand. The words in big letters across the bottom were _THE SECOND HAND OF TIME_. But wait-that's my group! I looked through it and saw some of the most meaningful songs.

**GOING UNDER  
BRING ME TO LIFE  
TOURINQUET  
MY LAST BREATH  
WHISPER  
SWEET SACRIFICE  
CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER  
I'M WITH YOU  
4EVER  
I COULD GET USED TO THIS  
HAUNTED  
MY HAPPY ENDING  
LOSE CONTROL  
THE LAST NIGHT  
THOSE NIGHTS  
LITHIUM  
ALL THAT I'M LIVING FOR  
CLOUD NINE  
IMAGINARY  
SNOW WHITE QUEEN  
SURVIVE  
WHEN YOU'RE GONE  
FIELD OF INNOCENCE  
LIKE YOU  
MY IMMORTAL **

She wrote more songs but those stuck out to me the most **(and I couldn't think of ne more good songs. hehe)**. Why was SURVIVE here? I decided to go to the holding room. I put on a cap so no one would know who I was. I walked into the room and focused on the thoughts. Finally I heard something beautiful.

**INNOCENCE **

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

_  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I sat down beside her and she shot her head up. She looked at me and blushed. _He looks like Edward._ She knows me? "What's your name?" "Bella Swan." Oh my God. Was she the Bella Swan that I think that I'm in love with? The one that was in my band? The one?

"I think that this is yours." I held out the music notebook. She was wide-eyed and she blushed even darker. "Thank you for finding it." I handed the book and a picture fell out. There was me and Alice and her. We were all in _The Second Hand of Time _t-shirts. I looked at her and saw a stray tear fall from her face. I wiped it away-wanting to take the misery away from her.

"You're good." "What?" "The music-it's good. Did you write them all yourself?" "No-not all of them. My friends Alice and Edward-" she pointed at the people in the picture as she said there name-and her voice cracked at the names. After she said my name, she started sobbing. She collapsed on me and stained my shirt with her tears and I wish I could cry with her.

I found her.

* * *

**So im posting VISIONS soon-once i proof read it. then ill put a new chappie after that soon. and BRING ME TO LIFE is almost done. dont no wen i will post again-BUT IT WILL B SOONER THAN THIS TIME! i hav the chappie already written-all i hav 2 do is type and u hav 2 reveiw!**

**riddhi! u better reveiw b/c i no where u live(well not really but i do no where u sit at lunch! lol)nd wen r u going 2 start the band? im backup singer rite? we can start wit survive if u want. and the band is going 2 b THE SECOND HAND OF TIME rite? or is it red light go?**

**caroline! hey there sexy! i no u didnt read the books so ur in the dark but read it! they r awesome nd then ull no wut me, riddhi, ariel, nirali, nd ally talk about at lunch. nd tell ur brother 2 visit nicky and wen he does-come 2 mii house! nd the spacebar is broken thing is MINE! I OWN THE RIGHTS 2 THAT! MO HA HA!**

**if ur just readers/(hopefully) reviewers that hav no idea wut im talking about-i told mii friends 2 read it and they reviewed...yeahh...so dont listen 2 it...im a ditz...i no. im going 2 go bak 2 the mental clinic soon...JK! HA! i cant believe u fell 4 it! i am so cool! NOT!**

**here r the urls 4 the sets.**

**bella birthday-****/cgi/set?id3260111**

**bella funeral- ****/cgi/set?id3241835**

**alice funeral-****/cgi/set?id3242758**

**rosalie funeral-****/cgi/set?id3086558**

**esme fueral-****/cgi/set?id3243214**

**guy funeral-****/cgi/set?id3271564**

**heidi-**/cgi/set?id3573255

**bella volterra-**/cgi/set?id3559216

**thats it 4 now-BILLIE OUT!XD**


	13. You're NOT dead?

**HI! i told u that i would update faster! so yeahh...i posted the first nine chapters of VISIONS.**

**disclaimer-i dont own anything (yes i dont hav ne cool disclaimers this time)**

* * *

Bella POV-

You're NOT dead?!-

"Bella there is something I got to show you." "Umm…okay?" "Let's go."

We walked out of the room and he stopped in front of me. "Bella can you please sing LIKE YOU?"

**LIKE YOU**

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you._

_Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you._

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you._

_Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you._

_You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore._

_I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you._

_And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me._

_I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you._

I closed my eyes to give emphasis to the song. When I opened my eyes, his cap was off-showing his bronze hair. My eyes widened and my brows scrunched up. "E-E-Edward?" "Yes." He walked over to me. "NO!" "Bella?" "NO! YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed.

And screamed.

And broke into tears…yet again.

"Bella, I am not dead." "Then why did I watch you die? Why is there tombs in the cemetery back in Phoenix with your names on it? Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me? Why?" I said through choked sobs. How could he do that to me? I was an inch away from being suicidal. I was depressed for the 3 years that he was away. Now I'm moving and probably will never see him again.

"I am sorry Bella. And where are you moving to?" "How do you know that I'm moving?" "How do you know that I am moving?" "I can read minds." "Forks." He looked really happy. Did he want to get rid of me? His expression changed from happy to shocked. "NO! Its just that I live outside of Forks." "Really?" "Yup." "Where?" "In that white house on the outskirts of the town." "Oh, I know where. Charlie took me there to play when I visited him."

I looked at the god in front of me and he looked excited. "Bella?" "What?" "Do you want to see the rest of the family?" I looked at him shocked. "You mean they are here?" "Yes." I felt a smile creep up to my face. "It would be…TERRIFIC! Did you really have to ask? I haven't seen any of your family in three years!" "But Bella, they might not remember you. _I_ even didn't remember you at first."

I knew if you took a picture of me, you could easily say that I was the most confused person in the history of the world.

Did Edward move on? Did he forget about me while I was suicidal? I thought LIKE YOU said it all. "LIKE YOU did say it all and I am so sorry, but there is another thing that I got to-AAAHHHHHHH!!" "EDWARD! WHAT'S WRONG?" I think all the Cullens heard him because they were wide-eyed-at me. Me? Why?

Alice was just the way I remembered her. She was wearing a yellow sundress, ecko red sneakers, yellow ring, yellow bracelet, a yellow necklace; yellow earrings, yellow nail polish-overall just yellow wit a touch of blush and some black liner and mascara.

Rosalie was beautiful as always. She had a white camisole with orange patters on the bottom, and jean shorts. She had _ed hardy_ sneakers, a white choker, a flower in her hair and orange jewelry and make-up. The only other color was her blush and liner. She had clear mascara. **(sets on profile)**

Carlisle and Esme ran to Edward. "Stop trying to remember Edward! Since we're outside of the Holding Room, it will provoke the Volturi! And a girl is already out, who knows what you told her or what she saw! DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HER LIFE?"

Is that all I am to them? A girl? And what's a Holding Room? I looked at Edward-his face was pained. I had to do something to try and ease his pain. All I could think of doing was sing-and instantly thought up a song.

**HELLO**

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

His suffering only seemed to ease a little, so I sang another new song that came to mind. It was what I felt in the 10 minutes that I have known that he was alive all this time.

**TAKING OVER ME**

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

He calmed down. It seems to be that my songs struck him. I didn't notice that I was crying until he came to me and wiped them away. I felt a twinge of déjà-vu in the air.

"Please Bella, don't cry anymore. I'm here. It's alright." He continued to say that. I embraced him and noticed how hard and cold he was-but I don't care. I was in Edward's arms, and that's all that matters.

Once I opened my eyes again, Alice was close to me. "I know that voice." "Alice! It's me! It's Bella!" "Bella…" she clenched her eyes shut.

"Are you okay Alice?" "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?" Rosalie yelled. I was in utter shock. Edward went over to Rosalie. He yelled at her. "Stop being a bitch!" "Why should I?"

I fell to the ground and hit my head-a little too hard. I went into the deep pits of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Okay...another chapter-and i gotta say that i hav writers block-hehe.**

**Allie-dont say u dont no b/c u do. its just wierd. like you-_ROSALIE(_inside joke-dont ask)**

**riddhi-heyy. ur wierd-in a good way. ohh yeahh...**

**caroline-read twilight-then u wouldnt snap at us.**

**arielle-HEYY RELIGION BUDDY! wuts up!**

**nirali-sry i cant give u bd. im still reading it.**

**diana- u fricken rock- (that was from allie)**

**so i would really appriciate reviews -cough all the ppl i mentioned cough- and i love every1 else. review and ill mention u nd giv u a review note. PLS?**


	14. Oh no Renee!

**HEY! i no that it has been almost a month but i got writers block! (**

**Disclaimer-this is FAN fiction-hence the name.**

Oh Shit Renee!-

Edwards POV-

She was unconscious! We laid her on my bed. She was so beautiful. She had a mask of pain on her face. I searched through her mind. She was thinking about the day we left her.

**-flashback- (A/N: its not exactly wut I wrote, I skipped a lot nd kept the main stuff.)**

_**They got in the car**_

_**They rolled out of the driveway**_

_**They drove up the street to the intersection**_

_**They got hit on both sides**_

_**They got hit on both sides**_

_**They got hit on both sides**_

_My eyes widened. I ran out the door to the car. I saw them get out of the car completely unscathed and they looked around. _

"_Edward?" They all stared at me with a scared expression and disappeared. Then I saw them all in the car bleeding to death. I cried. _

_I cried when I realized that this is what Edward meant by disastrous. I realized that this is what he meant by the use of the black dress. I ran home and put the CD on to cry myself to sleep with the songs that he recorded. _

_Everything went black while listening to the music and I was still crying._

_We picked out the attire for the Cullens. What I picked out for Alice, I thought that it was really her-colorful (blue), bubbly, and a little gothic. I got a strapless dress that ended about mid-thigh and it was black and white-you know, traditional in a way. It had a sash under the bust and outlines of flowers riding up, and then there were little stars flowing upward. She had white flats with black stars. She had a gothic bracelet and chocker. She even had a satin blue headband worn as a chocker—her own design. She had blue rose earrings, and a sapphire bracelet and ring. She also had a blue flower ring with a diamond in the middle. And she had a blue headband. Her makeup consisted of blue eye shadow, blue liner, blue nail polish, black mascara, lip gloss and blush. She looked beautiful, as if she was alive, and not really real-like an angel._

_Rosalie's makeup was similar, but she had purple eye shadow, purple lip gloss, purple nail polish, black liner blush, and black mascara. She also had a strapless dress, but it was all white. There was a white belt that went under the bust. We continued the Alice's design and got a purple headband and put it around the neck. There was also a necklace that was 3 chains and a cross. A 14K Gold Pink Tourmaline bracelet, __antique style 18k gold diamond and tanzanite right hand ring, Sterling Silver Amethyst Tanzanite Ring, 14K Gold Pink Tourmaline Ring, a white flower ring with a diamond in the middle, diamond bracelet, hair pins with a tanzanite gem in the center, and diamond studs. She had black flats. To say she was beautiful would be an insult. _

_Esme was just as beautiful. She had the same makeup but in red, and she had lipstick, not lip gloss. She had a red flower ring with a diamond in the center, oval ruby and diamond bracelet, with also a diamond bracelet, and a ring that had garnet gems and a gold band. She had a gothic chocker and a cross, red rose earring studs, a headband that matched the ring, and the Alice headband thing. The dress was simple-white, strapless, with a black ribbon sash under the bust, and she had gray flats. She was flawless._

_The guys all wore dress shirts-the color with the respective couple, dress pants, and the only thing different was the shoes. Jasper had black and white addias sneakers, Emmett black VANS sneakers, Carlisle had dress shoes, and Edward had black converse. _

_And for me? Well, I had the same makeup but in black, giving me the smoky eye. The dress was also strapless-black though, with a black sash at the waist. The key necklace, a cross and a black headband around the neck. The engagement ring, the promise rings, and a black flower ring with a diamond in the middle. A diamond bracelet, a black clutch, and black rose studs. A black hat and the only color that was in my outfit were in the blush and the blood red lip gloss. The heels that Alice bough me-really skinny heels. _

_I knew it would kill me to wear them, but I didn't care. I wanted to die. Everything that meant anything to me was gone, so what was the point? _

_Alice and Rosalie would be proud of making them look heavenly, and that is an understatement. _

_The funeral parlor was beautiful. The Cullens were placed in a semi-circle, and the room had multi-colored roses. The sign above read- The Cullen Family. Gone, but not forgotten. _

_The wake was 3 hours long, and I couldn't cry. The tears wouldn't come out. I just looked at the floor blankly and hoped to God that I would slip in these heals, hit my head and die._

_While I watched them get buried, I sang my song. _

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

_I sang with as heart as I could. Still no tears came. _

_Once everyone left, I broke down and cried. I cried and cried for hours and just sat down in front of them. I read the stones._

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Born-December 23, 1970 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved father, husband, son, friend, brother, colleague, and so much more_

_Esme Cullen_

_Born-July 6, 1970 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved mother, wife, daughter, friend, sister and so much more_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Born-April 5, 1990 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and so much more_

_Alice Cullen_

_Born-November 14, 1991 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend and so much more_

_Edward Cullen_

_Born-January 30, 1991 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and so much more_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Born-June 28, 1990 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved daughter, sister, friend and so much more_

_Jasper Hale_

_Born-June 28, 1990 Died-August 25, 2005_

_Beloved son, brother, friend and so much more_

"_GOD, WHY DID YOU TAKE THOSE ANGELIC PEOPLE TO HEAVEN? DID YOU NEED THEM THAT MUCH TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME? TO TAKE EDWARD AWAY FROM ME? WHY! PLEASE TELL ME! GIVE ME A SIGN! OR BETTER YET, JUST KILL ME NOW! I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE! JUST KILL ME NOW!" I said through sobs. _

_I want to die. Just strike me wit a bolt and kill me now. _

_I haven't talked, ate, drank, slept, wrote music or anything. I started eating and drinking after a month. Eight months after that, I started to change my outfits to just black to different shades of grey and black. It was only a month ago that I did what Edward asked-to continue writing the music that he loved._

_My mom couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take that I was suffering. I know that it has been three years but it doesn't matter to me. God must like making me suffer because he hasn't sent anything to kill me. "That is it Isabella Marie Swan! I am sending you to your father! I can't deal with this anymore! And we are going to Italy for the summer. My word is final."_

**-end flashback-**

And then she got abducted from the airplane terminal. She sees us again. We-well not ALL of us-freak on her. She was in so much pain-the pain that I caused her. I put my head in my hands and dry-sobbed. The next thing I knew Bella was hugging me, putting my head on her chest. Oh…hearing the beat of her heart was so nice.

"I am so sorry." "For what?" "For causing you all this trouble. When you were unconscious, you were dreaming about the last four years. I was curious, so I looked. I hate myself for doing this to you." "Edward……it's okay. All that matters is that you're here now and I just pray to God that you won't leave me again! Please! I wanted God to kill me everyday for the last four years. Please don't let me go back to that!" "Bella, I don't think that I could if I wanted to." I looked at her, then my gaze drifted to her lips-the lips that I haven't kissed for four years. I leaned in and she crashed her lips to me. Our lips moved in perfect harmony.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Bella POV-

All I got to say is WOW! That kiss was—wow. Why is he so cold? Whatever. I had the feeling that I forgot something important. Let me think:

Moving to Forks

Going to Italy with mom

Getting captured by a petite beauty

Finding Edward

Falling

Getting unconscious

Kissing Edward

WAIT! MOM! Holy shit! She is probably wondering where I am! Oh my God she probably has got the police searching all of Italy for me! I was scared. What are they going to do to me? I started sobbing. Edward was magically in front of me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" "I just remembered my mom. She probably has the police all over Italy searching for me. What are they going to do me here?" He didn't answer, but he held me close so I didn't really care-at the moment.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Edwards POV-

Shit! I can't believe I forgot all about her mother! In my defense I lost most of my memories and she forgot her too. I need to call a family meeting. "Bella, I need to talk to my family for a bit. Wait here, okay?" She nodded and I ran at human pace.

"Family Meeting." I talked seriously. They came with confused faces. "First off, Alice, are you okay?" "Yeah, but I remembered! Edward, we knew her!" "While she was unconscious, she was dreaming of the day that we left her, and the next 3 years. She's only been living a half life-almost zombie-like." "Oh my Heavens! The poor dear!" Esme cried out. "Alice, here is something she had with her." I took out the photo of the three of us and she gasped. "That's, ME! And you, and her…we look so happy. You two look like you're in love. And those are cute custom-made shirts!" She was talking about the shirts looking like the cover of the music notebook. "And look at this." I handed her the music notebook. She looked through them, and she hummed the tune, as if she knew it-which she did.

"Do you know what Heidi was forgetting when she took her? SHE HAS A MOTHER! Esme, she was you're best friend! And she is probably worried sick! She probably has the police searching all over Italy! We need to get her out of here!" "But Edward, won't they want to what happened to her when she disappears?" "No. She was originally a…a…a pleasure slave……for me." The only thing I could hear is them gasp. "I don't think that they would mind if she just…disappeared." "But do you…" "NO! Never! How could I do that! I love her!" I think Esme just got her piece of mind back.

When I went back to the room, she was asleep. She was dreaming of the happy times-our first kiss, when she confessed her love to me, the promise rings, the necklace with the key, and so on. We had to hurry, I wanted to leave tonight. I started packing, flying around the room. Oh crap! I had no idea where her mother was! "Bella? Bella, wake up." She stirred for a minute and woke up to my face centimeters away. That lovely blush creped up to her face. "Bella, do you know what hotel you were going to stay at?" "Um…uh…Oh! It is called _Hotel Mari_. It's a hotel on the island of Ponza." "Oh Bella you don't know how happy I am to see your face again." "I could say the same. Why did you leave me?" "We can't discuss this right now, but I promise, later we will. We are returning you to your mother." "Oh my God! But are you coming? I mean, I love my mother but I can't live without you." "Yes. My family and I think that we have been here for too long."

Damn, she must have had not slept for days, or she was suffering from jet-lag because she collapsed not long after. I finished packing about ten o'clock. I picked up Bella and she snuggled to me.

We got to the hotel and asked what room Renee had-we checked into the four rooms around her. I put Bella on the bed and put the stuff in the hutch. I say that this island was beautiful, but it is really sunny. Maybe Rosalie can be good and make it cloudy and sunless for the time that we are here.

"Oh Shit!" After I said that, everyone came to me. "What is it Edward?" "Renee knew us, which means she thinks we are dead!" "Ooh-that might cause a problem. Wait! Emmett over there can make Renee that she is seeing different people when we bring Bella to her room. We'll take her while she is asleep so she doesn't say anything. It is about……9:30 at night and I doubt that Renee is sleeping right now especially since her daughter is missing." Emmett did his weird power thing and we all looked in the mirror. Jasper had hazel eyes, dirty blond hair, and perfect teeth. Emmett didn't look as intimidating as he did before. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. Rosalie had brown eyes and long, blond hair and tan skin. Alice had long, jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and a normal skin tone. I had brown, skater hair, and brown eyes.

We went across the hall and Bella was in my arms. We knocked on the door and a tired woman with short brown hair and brown eyes opened. Her tired eyes widened when she saw Bella in my arms. "Um…hi. I am Zach and that is Lyle (Jasper) and West (Emmett), we are the D'Agostos and they are Claire (Rosalie) and Jackie (Alice), they are the Hastings. We found your daughter." "Oh thank you Lord! Thank you! How much do you want?" "We don't want anything." "Oh please you must! She has been missing for 2 days!" "No ma'am we don't want anything. We are in the four rooms around so you if you need anything feel free to ask." _Oh what a nice group of young kids. _Renee thought.

* * *

**i planed 2 make it longer but in need to get sum research-mii mom-nd sum pics 4 MY NEW FREEWEBS! the names 4 the 'new' ppl r from the totally awesome HEROES!! i freaking luv that show!**

**nd PONZA IS REAL! that is where i hav family in italy! it is such a cool island! nd the thing that is going to happen in the next chapter is ALSO REAL! it happened 2 me wen i went(minus the hottie vampires)!**

**ND WEDNESDAY(10/8/08) WUZ MII DOGS BIRTHDAY! YAY! she just turned 1 nd she is a maltese and her name is BELLA i swear 2 GOD(that means u allie)! nd u could ask mii friends i am telling the truth! nd no i did not name her after bella in twilight. i got mii dog last december and mii friend told me about twilight in march nd i didnt read it til april or may. **

**arielle-we totally need 2 make those twilight shirts!**

**riddhi-BELLA is the apple and ur NOT laurent and edwards child!**

**allie-i wanna c cody again!**

**lily-yay! im going ova ur house thursday night nd im staying til i think next friday! **

**g2g**

**BILLIE OUT! XD**

* * *


	15. authors note i am sry!

**To all of u that thought 'omg! YAY! Another update!' I am sorry ur sadly mistaken. I hav writers block 4 all of mi stories nd I hav stuff 4 WAIT nd VISIONS, nd I think that I hav sum stuff 4 BRING ME 2 LIFE, but not a lot nd I typed VISIONS (well sum of it) at a friends house nd I cant get it yet nd I hav stuff 4 WAIT that I am typing 4 rite now nd I hav stuff 4 BM2L but its not typed nd BR2L will be the 1 that is least updated 4 mi stories. Ill try 2 update soon. I am sooooooo sry! Pls don't hate me!**


	16. ponza has its perks

**i no that this is short but the ending just sort of fit and i hav writers block. hehe. PLS DONT HATE ME!**

**Disclaimer-i dont own the twilight characters BUT i do own a dog. her name is Bella (no joke! i am dead serious but i named her b4 iread twilight) nd she is a maltese so she is white nd she has brown eyes, but in the sun they shine a goldish color. so she is like human/vamp bella in 1! how cool is that? so she wuz bella 4 halloween (even tho she didnt no it lol) while i wuz goth bella-LET ME EXPLAIN! **

**mi mom wouldnt let me dress up so i got stuff that i owned (nd that mii friend allie let me borrow, hehe, luv u all!) and i started out as a goth/punk twilight fan, but then i though of sumthing brilliant! u no wen edward leaves in new moon, well, i am the bella that wuznt ever writen. she turned goth. lol. i wore mii edward shirt nd everything! it is the prize possesion of mii closet!**

Edward POV-

We spent the rest of their vacation around the island. The beaches, ice cream parlors/bars, and the boutiques were okay.

We bumped into Renee and Bella with a family and they introduced us.

Anna and Carlo were the parents and there were three children- Lilianna, 16 years old, Elena, 12 years old, and Raeffele, 6 years old.

They are from America and is visiting family her on the island.

They invited us on a tour around the island and we graciously accepted.

Anna's Zio Gioacchino was driving the boat so the ride was free.

We went to the little island next to Ponza was Parmarole is where we went to look at the water cathedrals.

We went touring inside the caves and since Bella hadn't swum in three years, they gave her a plastic life preserver.

We were swimming in the caves when we passed a part that was too small for the life preserver to fit through.

Bella took the life preserver off and held it vertically.

She was swimming fine until some boy was playing a prank and pushed down the life preserver and once it came back up, it hit Bella in the mouth.

She swam to Renee and when she opened her mouth, this powerful scent hit me straight in the face. Then she spit out the blood in the water without thinking.

Then her eyes widened and she turned to Anna. "Anna, are there any sharks here?" "No. There are barely any fish here either. My father used to have to go to Africa to get fish!"

Here Bella was worrying about sharks when she should be worrying about the seven vampires behind her. Oh, the irony.

After Bella's mouth stopped bleeding and we got back to the main land, The Americans invited us to an ice cream parlor/bar that Anna's cousin owned.

Everyone kept greeting Anna and she explained that most of the island she is related to.

Anna ordered a tiramisu flavored ice cream cup, Carlo got straciatella, Lilianna got cappuccino, Elena got Strawberry, and Raeffele got vanilla. Bella decided to get cappuccino and Renee got tiramisu.

We had to walk out to 'get some air' (translation-the scent of the humans were becoming too much for us and we had to get out of there.)

When we walked back, I noticed that Bella wasn't there. Renee said that she went to the bathroom and should be back soon. But that wasn't good enough for me.

I went around back and saw 2 men with a girl that was being held against a wall-Bella.

One man was feeling her up while the other was kissing her. Her face was stained with her tears.

I was furious. I started to growl and went towards them. I picked one up and he looked scared. I took him by the feet and swung him against the wall. I took the other one beat him up and threw him.

I heard Bella whimper and all my anger turned into worry and I looked at her. She was so scared and she sunk to the floor.

Bella was crying so much. I took a step towards her.

"Bella…" I said. She stood up and something fell from her pocket-the picture of the group.

I pulled her into and embrace and she fell limp into my arms. Oh crap! She fainted again.

I carried her back to the hotel room and put her on the bed. I called Emmett to tell him the situation, and returned with teasing.

I turned around and saw Bella looking at me with wide eyes. "You're Edward?"

Oh Crap.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Bella POV-

I woke up in my room. My eyes started to tear about what happened, and then West…oh my God. That was scary.

"…and I brought her back-no Emmett, I, Edward, aren't a sick pervert like you are. Go back to making out with Rosalie. Tell Mom and Dad that I will be back later. Bye."

He turned around and his eyes went almost as wide as mine were.

"You're Edward?"

He dialed the phone. "Hey Emmett, you can take the imagery away from me."

Then he morphed into Edward.

"Holy Shit! How did you do that?"

"Um…optical illusion?"

"Wow great answer" I muttered under my breath.

He came over to me and I couldn't help myself, but I attacked him-

With my lips…again.

We kissed so long and hard that I was getting light-headed. When I broke the kiss, my lungs were embracing the much needed air and he-in the blink of an eye-was at the other side of the room.

"I am sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that." He said.

Why? Why is he apologizing? I wanted that more than anything. Has he moved on in the last three years while I was practically suicidal? I had so many questions that my head was spinning.

**THE NEXT DAY—**

We went with Lillie's (her nickname) family to Frondon (sp?) a beach on the island. We were on the boat and I saw people jumping off the edge of it, and I saw people jumping off the rocks and cliffs.

It really looked like a lot of fun. And I need some exhilaration right now. So I climbed to the very top and looked down.

It was really high. I smiled to myself.

I took one step and……

Pure excitement went through my veins. As I hit the water, I frowned. It wasn't nearly as long enough as I wanted it to be.

But as I tried to move my arms, legs, anything…

* * *

**What fun! an evil cliffie! i no its short but as i said, i wanted 2 end it here nd this just came 2 me 2day.**

**nd the part in the begining with the water cathedrals really happened 2 me-minus the 7 sexy vamps behind me. though now i sort of wish they were hehe.**

**nd the cliff diving is real nd the family is mine except i changed the names nd i dont hav a sis-but i hav a dog!**

**allie-luv u!thx 4 the help nd thx a lot 4 getting me hooked on twirl(facebook game)**

**arielle-YEAH BITCH!!!!!!!!lol! high on waffles!(dont askk) nd i really could use ur help on sum stuff nd did u find the notebook that has the sacred edward prayer?ohh yeah im not seeing twilight wit u-invite riddhi.**

**riddhi-heyy shaunee!(dont askk)**

**nirali-how wuz ur vacation?**

**g2g**

**BILLIE OUT XD!**

* * *


	17. Oh thank you Zach!

**heyy! i am happy and sad with this chapter. 1-its 2 close 2 new moon 4 me, but the story needed it. this chapter is mainly a filler.**

**OH YEAHH I CHANGED MII PENNAME!its---**

**Kellaan-should-rule-the-world**

**the explanation is on mi profile.**

**Disclaimer-i dont own twilight, but i DO own a copy of the book if that counts =)**

**

* * *

**

_**Last time…**_

_**THE NEXT DAY—**_

_We went with Lillie's (her nickname) family to Frondon (sp?) a beach on the island. We were on the boat and I saw people jumping off the edge of it, and I saw people jumping off the rocks and cliffs. _

_It really looked like a lot of fun. And I need some exhilaration right now. So I climbed to the very top and looked down. _

_It was really high. I smiled to myself._

_I took one step and……_

_Pure excitement went through my veins. As I hit the water, I frowned. It wasn't nearly as long enough as I wanted it to be. _

_But as I tried to move my arms, legs, anything…_

_**Now…**_

Oh My God. I can't move anything! The temperature of the water was surprisingly cold and the sudden change in temperature was cramping my legs, arms, neck, back, everything!

I was going to die.

I felt the pressure on my lungs-screaming for oxygen. The oxygen that I couldn't give them. Ohh, how desperately I wanted to give them that oxygen. I felt myself slipping.

I, Bella Swan, 17-years-old, was going to die on an island in Italy, without a fight.

I was praying to God, to let him tell my mother, father, the Cullens, everyone that I love them all.

But, I don't want to die. For the first time in 3 YEARS-that I didn't want to die. Not that I know that the Cullens, that Edward is alive.

I couldn't hold it anymore. Not any more. _I'm so sorry Edward._

And then I released the last breath I will ever breathe.

**-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

**Edward's POV-**

We decided to stay in today. I was watching Bella from the window of my room. (A/N: that isn't true. The beach that Bella is on is on the other side of the island )

She was going off the beach-where was she going? I saw her going up the cliff, and then…

She jumped off.

My eyes widened, but I remember other people jumping off them too so I didn't worry all that much…

Until I didn't see Bella come up.

I looked into her mind, and…

Oh My God! She can't move! Every muscle in her body was cramping. Dear God. She was going to drown, and she can't fight it.

_Edward! Go save her! She won't be able to hold on much longer! _Alice screamed in my head.

I started to run faster than ever. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to die. I won't let her die.

Dammit! Why did that beach have to be so far away? Bella only has so much breath left.

I jump in the water, and I find her-her eyes rolled back, and mouth opened.

NO! NO! NO! I bring her to shore to find Renee looking at me-at my arms-and saw Bella.

"Oh my GOD! BELLA!"

I put my hands to her chest and start pumping-I'm doing the Hymleck (sp?) maneuver-nothing perverted to all you people. I know what you were thinking. (lol)

I am doing mouth-to-mouth, and then I lift her back up, and start hitting her back. Water was coming out of her mouth, but she still couldn't breathe.

She finally started coughing and breathing in deep amounts of air, her lungs embracing the feeling of oxygen instead of water. Oh, if I could cry, I would be crying a thousand tears of joy! She was alive! She was safe in my arms.

I hugged her close-because her mom still thought that I was Zach, even though Bella knew better. I kissed her forehead as she cried into my chest, and I was ravishing every moment of our intimate reunion.

She fainted in my arms…yet again. Damn, how many times can one person faint?

"I'll carry her back to her room Mrs. Swan." I told Renee. "Ohh, thank you Zach! How lucky is Bella to have a young man like you?"

Ohh, she really didn't know me at all. Nope. Not at all.

I carried her back to her room and set her on the bed. I was about to leave until I felt a hand grab at my shirt. Bella was thrashing around in her sleep and she was crying.

"Edward! Edward!" She started screaming in her sleep. I sat on the edge of her bed and held her hand. It calmed her somewhat, but she was still thrashing against the bed.

Even though it is against my better judgment, I went into the bed and held her. Her labored breaths became into soft, quiet sobs.

I kissed her forehead and began rocking her. She woke up again and blushed from the position that we were in.

"Hey." she croaked. Holy, she sounded like a chain smoker that smoked for 40 years.

"Would you like some water?" I asked. She nodded. She looked tired. Well, she did almost drown today.

I came back with a glass of water and she drank it gratefully, but she winced because it made the salt water in her throat burn.

She patted the spot on the bed next to her and I took it quickly, hugging her close.

"Why did you do that Bella? You had me so scared. When I didn't see you come back up I got up and ran to save you. How could you do that to me? I love you Bella, you know that right?"

"Yes, Edward, I know. I love you too--"

"You're Edward?"

**

* * *

**

**oo la la! who said that last line? well, from now on i will recomend a story/author that i really think that you should check out!**

**MEYER UNIVERSITY-Sh.C  
MAKING LOVE OUT OF NOTHING AT ALL-ashel-13**

**it is an amazing story!**

**arielle-note 2 self-never go platnum blonde lol-oh my god-im going 2 liv in a cave! little dude is our home boy woot woot!(check out chpt 55 of meyer university if u wanna no wut we r talking about!)**

**riddhi-i feel so honored that mii story is the only twilight fanfic that u read.**

**alex marks-in ur pants lol.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE_mii bff arielle is writing a story nd i am going 2 post it soon. idk wut the name is yet but is will b soon and that will b more important than BM2L. sry 2 those fans reason its more important is that im only typing **

**BILLIE OUT! XD**

* * *


	18. hOw DaRe YoU

**i no this isnt very long, but i had 2 put it in.**

**okayy...more importantly, WUT DO U THINK OF THE TWILIGHT MOVIE?**

**disclaimer-i no i dont own it nd that alone is upsetting, but admitting is cruel and unusual punishment.**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Yes, Edward, I know. I love you too--"_

"_You're Edward?"_

_**Now… (actually it is when they were still on the beach when Bella was unconscious)**_

Renee POV-

I saw Zach come out of the water with-

BELLA!

"Oh my GOD! BELLA!!"

He started giving her CPR and when that wasn't working; he pulled her upright and started to hit her back.

She was breathing!!!

And then she fainted…

Again…

It has been 10 minutes since Zach took her back to the room. I was sure she was safe, but I was uncomfortable with her there and me here.

"I am sorry Anna, but I just don't feel right to be on the beach right now."

"I understand. Please, give Bella our best wishes. Lillie was really scared for a minute there."

I started walking back to the room and heard Bella yelling and hearing thuds against the bed.

"Edward! Edward!" Oh no, not again. She just started to act normal again.

I was about to go inside when I heard that her cries turned into soft whimpers.

"Hey." Oh God, she sounded horrible.

"Would you like some water?" Zach was still there, and I now have to explain Edward to him…great…

"Why did you do that Bella? You had me so scared. When I didn't see you come back up I got up and ran to save you. How could you do that to me? I love you Bella, you know that right?" Whoa, love? He has known her like…what…3 days? How could he love her? He sounded like…like…like _him._

I walked into the room silently. I looked into the room and I saw…

"Yes, Edward, I know. I love you too--"

Wait a sec--

"You're Edward?" I pointed to him. Zach-Edward, whoever he was, he was never going near my daughter again.

"Renee--"

"Don't Renee me! How dare you show up here! You broke her heart 3 years ago! We loved you guys! I knew you were moving and I respected that, but to pretend that you were killed in the accident? How dare you? You all are supposed to be dead! You are never allowed to be near my daughter again! Do you understand me?"

"I do, but I can't stay away from your daughter. I love her with all my being."

"Well you should have thought of that _before _you guys 'died' or whatever. You left her here to die. Who had to pick up the pieces, hmm? ME! That's who, ME! Not YOU, ME!"

"No mom, you didn't. That is the point. You didn't do anything. You are just shipping me off to Charlie. You don't want me to be your problem anymore, so you are sending me to my father so he can care for me. Well mom, in a couple months I will be eighteen. I won't have to listen to you, or anyone else!"

"Don't you DARE say that. I can't stand you like this anymore! That is why Charlie and I made up this arrangement."

"Good bye Renee." Edward said to me, while picking up my daughter.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

He took her to the window, climbed out, and jumped.

JUMPED??

WAS HE CRAZY??

IN THE NAME OF THINGS THAT ARE GOOD AND HOLY!

HE WAS TRYING TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!!

OH MY FREAKING GOD!

I ran to the window and saw…

Nothing.

No splat on the ground, nothing.

No dead body, nothing.

But what I did see was Edward and Bella about 20 feet away from the hotel…kissing.

I was loosing my daughter to a guy that is supposed to be dead.

Does anyone ELSE find that wrong???

* * *

**hehe. i dont really like renee in this chapter. but she wuz funny in twilight movie. r u safe? lol.**

**i saw it on opening nite, and i gotta say--WOW! i luv the ending. like the very ending-like rite b4 they do the credits. that wuz good. nd the fight scene wuz awesome!**

**can u believe that twilight made 65 MILLION dollars on OPENING NITE? that is like the #1 movie in america!**

**i will b posting the story that mii friend arielle is writing. it is not twilight. nd all i need is a title nd sum needed info.**

**arielle-heyy! i finished vampire diaries-it confused me. and im on chpt 11 on untaimed!(u no mii 'porn' books)lol**

**ally-do u hav any idea wut that free thing wuz? nd THANK YOU 4 taking me 2 c twilight! i freaking luv u!**

**riddhi-u totally owe me a cupcake.i didnt get 1.**

* * *


	19. clutching and peeping toms

**I no it took me forever to update but uhhhh....merry belated christmas and happy belated new year?**

**ohh and bella and edward are slightly .**

**Disclaimer---i dont own twilight. :(**

* * *

Bella POV-

I was finally back in Forks. But one thing that I didn't want to do was go to school and be the new kid.

As I walked through the halls of the school, I saw that everyone, especially this guy with blonde hair and a baby-cute face, was staring at me. It was actually creepy.

"Hey, I'm Mike and I think that we should go out sometime. What do you think?" Wow, talk about being straight forward.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"Really, who?"

"Edward."

"Cullen? He's got nothing on me."

"You're right. Because you have nothing." I stated and sped away.

And he followed me.

Damn that boy is persistent!

Luckily, I saw Edward's Volvo and saw him and his family exit the car. When his eyes landed on me, he smiled.

I ran into his open arms and hugged him tightly. He lifted my chin and kissed me gently.

We heard someone cough and saw Mike a little flustered.

Good.

"What do you want Mike? Can you see that I am with my boyfriend?"

"Is Mike harassing you Bella? I would gladly re-arrange his face if you like."

Mike squeaked and ran away.

* * *

-----school day over-Bella is at home-----

God I was so tired. And my jeans were digging into my hips so I really needed to change.

So I go to my dresser and take out my pajamas- some Betty Boop pajama pants that my friend Ally gave me for when she went to universal, and a blue Abercrombie tank-top.

I take my shirt off and I feel as if someone is watching me.

I turned around and…

* * *

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It's Mike with his eyes bugging out looking at my chest.

I put on my tank top and continued screaming. Just then Charlie pulled up in the driveway and heard me screaming from the house.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?"

I just point to the window and faintly said 'Mike' just before I clutched my chest over where my heart is and fell to the floor into a deep unconsciousness.

**-xXxXxXxXxXx-**

Charlie POV-

I could hear Bella scream from inside the cruiser and I was at full alert-father mode.

I ran and opened her door.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?"

She pointed to the window and I looked there, but saw nothing.

Then I think she said a name. Mike. I could have sworn that she said Mike. Is she talking about Newton's kid?

Right after she said his name she clutched her chest and fell to the floor.

I had no idea what just happened here so I panicked and called 911.

Then I called Renee.

I drove to the hospital as fast as I can.

They put her on a stretcher and attached an IV and a oxygen mask to her.

What is happening to my little girl?!

* * *

**i no this chapter is soooooo short for the long wait but i had half of this written 4 like 3 weeks and i couldnt think of anything...hehe.**

**this is leading up to a very important part to the story that i just came up with like 10 minutes ago when i typed it....yeahhhhh...**

**ohh and the pjs r real actually they r mine so mii friend ally(the 1 that i give the shout outs to) really did giv them 2 me as a souvenior.**

**lily-even tho i NO 4 a fact that ull never read this, u really need 2 come over. mii mom is begining 2 think if u died or sumthing.....**

**arielle-i still cant believe ur dating him.**

**ally-that hair is amazing!**

**riddhi-......i hav nothing 2 say.**

**g2g**

**BILLIE OUT! XD**


	20. caius volturi's disease

**wow i updated like in less than a week. cool. and i no its short but it is really important and it is needed. a lot. nd there is a LOT of dialouge. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer--i own twilight!yahoo! **

**+angry mob of SMs family+ +glares+**

**me--hehe. IT WAS I JOKE I WAS SOOO TOTALLY LYING!**

* * *

Renee POV-

What was happening to my life?

My daughter was so close to being suicidal, her supposedly dead boyfriend and his family is in the same area as her father and now I get a frantic call from my ex-husband.

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME???

I figured a plane isn't fast enough, with me having to wait forever just to get on the plane, when a drive is only about four hours long.

I arrived at the hospital of Forks and saw Charlie at the entrance of the hospital.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she was screaming her head off and she just clutched her chest over her heart and collapsed!"

"What is her room number?"

"3476."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lead the way!"

We ran to her room and I choked out a sob.

My baby girl, hooked up to so many tubes and needles. It was horrible.

* * *

The doctor came out of the room.

"Hello. I am Dr. Wilson. I am so sorry to say this but your daughter has a rare case of Caius Volturi's **(haha)** disease. It is a heart condition that she has had all her life. It is impossible to detect it prior because it is dormant all of her life. It can only be triggered by a lot of stress. By what I can tell, it was actually triggered about three years ago. Has she ever fainted by sudden news? Death of a loved one, too much homework? Anything like that?"

"Well about 3 years ago she found out that her boyfriend and her true love was moving the day after their birthday. Once she found that out she fainted. Then he died about 2 weeks later. Then she fainted a lot in our trip to Italy this summer."

"I think that either the death or the news of the moving triggered it. I am so sorry about your daughter. If she is under anymore stress or even breaks another bone, because from her chart she is in the emergency room a lot, she will either die or have to be in the hospital for the rest of her life, which would only be a few years."

"Is there anything that we can do Dr. Wilson?"

"The only thing that we can do is a heart transplant."

"Then please put her on the list!"

"I am sorry. Your insurance doesn't cover it and just the transplant is about 100,000 dollars. And if she doesn't get a new heart soon, she might take a turn for the worst."

"And what are the signs?"

"Well, Stage 1, she will cough a lot, dizzy, maybe some headaches. Stage 2 is worse, nausea, fever, a pain in chest, and it will sometimes hurt to breathe. At Stage 3, she will cough up blood. Stage 3 is fatal and if she doesn't have the heart surgery within six months she will die. Her chances aren't likely that she will live to 20."

"No! Please! She's only seventeen! She is only a child! She is only starting her life! Please save her!"

"I am sorry Mrs. Swan. There is nothing I can do."

How can our insurance not cover something that can save my daughters life?

"Edward…"

* * *

**dr. wilson is from the show HOUSE one of the best shows ever. and i had a really cool name for the disease but i forgot it and so yeahh thought id add the volturi.**

**this was that whole twist and i just thought this like 2 minutes into the writing of the 'added stress'---that is y she is always fainting.**

**SHOUT OUTS!!!**

**arielle-ur bf is a psychopath and he LIED about not breaking his hand. it is possible to lie. u DO no that rite?**

**caroline! donkey! lol that wuz soo funny!**

**riddhi- buy more than just .60 breadsticks at lunch. ull get social security b4 u pay it off. ur tombstone will say _i died of anemia from only eating 60 cent breadsticks at lunch._**

**ally-to add volume to ur hair...lol**

**nirali-pleasure.....oo lala...lol**

**ALL MII FRIENDS- snape, snape, severus snape. ron, ron, ron weasly! lol we r the ppp. we should so post it on facebook and youtube we will b famous**

**its like a quarter after ten so ig2g. me tired.**

**BILLIE OUT! XD**

**(just 2 tell u, billie isnt mii real name.)**


	21. edward's reaction

**i no its been a while but i just took 2 midterms btwn yesterday nd 2day nd mii brain is fried. nd its like midnight si i am dead beat.**

**then i find out that at hottopic they hav all the cullens nd james nd jacob(shirts-like with just them. go on the website 2 c wut i mean), but no EMMETT! i mean COME ON!**

**omg idc if its a boys name but i am SO TOTALLY naming mii girl (wen i get a kid in like 10-20 yrs-which i am adopting!) KELLAN! that would b such a cool name 4 a girl!**

**disclaimer---i own nothing. it is sad. but i own a copy of all four books and a dog named bella. =D**

* * *

Carlisle POV-

I was making my rounds around the hospital. I loved my job when I was human and I was happy that when I was changed that I was immune to human blood. It made my job so much easier.

I was looking through the recent charts for the ER, only to see that Bella was one of the really recent patients, by recent meaning that she wasn't even dismissed yet.

I was reading her chart, and my eyes widened at the newest entry-Caius Volturi's Disease.

It was fatal-and I noticed that her insurance didn't cover for the surgery if she needed it and that it was triggered about three years ago.

The summer that changed all our lives.

Three short years ago.

Now I have to tell Edward and the rest of the family.

This is going to break his heart.

* * *

Bella POV-

I woke up in a white surrounding area. Where was I? there was a horrible sterile smell and an annoying beeping noise- then I realized that I was in a hospital- by why was I here?

A middle-aged doctor came into the room- fit but not muscular, brown hair, gray eyes and laugh lines around his mouth and eyes. Who the hell was he?

"Hello, Bella, I am Dr. Wilson. Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head no. "Well, you fainted and your dad brought you here. We found out that you have a very fatal disease and it's a good thing that we found out now during stage 1, ok sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Actually, umm, do you know if Dr. Carlisle Cullen is here? I feel more comfortable with him- I know him personally. Please?"

"Okay. I'll send him right in."

I guess that he went to the front desk because after about 2 minutes there was a 'Dr. Cullen to ER room 3476, Dr. Cullen to ER room 3476' over the intercom.

I saw him come in and I finally broke down. I started to cry. He rushed to my side and held me like a father should. Like the way my father and second father do.

"Bella, it's going to be okay."

"No Carlisle, its not. I'm not going to live to twenty. How can I live half a life? It's not worth it anymore."

"Honey, don't ever say that! Do you want me to tell Edward or do you want to tell him yourself?"

"NO! We can't tell him! Please don't tell him! Please I would do anything."

"Fine I won't day anything."

"Thank you."

* * *

Edward POV-

I was running home from a quick hunt and ran passed the hospital. I decided that I should go in and visit dad. Why not right?

"Hey Betty, where's my dad?"

"Oh, he's in the ER and with a pretty girl about your age. I think it would be best to give them a moment but you are welcome to stay in his office."

"Thanks Betty."

I walked towards his office, but I heard Carlisle's thoughts as I passed the room he was in.

_Poor Bella. To live with Caius Volturi's disease-and it's only half a life. She probably won't live up to twenty. And to think that we could have caused it three years ago._

What?! She is dieing because of me?

She can't die.

If she dies, I die.

It is as simple as that.

* * *

**okay, this story is coming to an end. =( its sad really. BUT i am going 2 co write a sequel 2 Sophie-LA-is-foolio 's BROKEN ANGEL which will b called (dun dun dun hahaha) THE ERA OF AN ANGEL.**

**so mii umm...suggested author is going 2 b sophie-la-is-foolio nd she is an awesome writer.**

**summary-----_collab with Sophie-LA-is-foolio. Sequel to Broken Angel. Bella is starting her life as the queen of the vampires and being queen comes with many challenges._**

**read broken angel 2 understand. the epilogue of BA will b the prequel of TEOAA. nd mii entry nd sum extra stuff will b chapter 1.**

**i lurve the show 24(like the best show ever) nd i saw that billy burke (bellas dad in the movie) wuz in season 2 nd i hav all the seasons so lucky me nd then i find out that he is this horrible dad that abuses hsi wife nd daughter. then the person that plays renee is in the show that is so funny.**

**SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!!!! =D**

**ally-ALLSTATE!lol nd the baby comes out black! that wuz funny (she wuz making fun of a movie-a walk in the clouds with keanu reeves. its really good)**

**caroline-staring at a wall.......**

**nirali-we stayed in that same room for four periods.......**

**arielle-religion class is the freaking best wit u ther. i would not b able 2 survive witout u ther.**

**ND A VERY SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO A VERY SPECIAL REVIEWER------**

**to S.M-----**

**thank you for the very long review i luved it nd thank u 4 reading mii fanfic. i freaking luv u nd if u review again i would luv it 2. nd thank u 4 taking the time2 write all the names of the characters of the entire twilight series.**

**PS-i am totally team EDWARD- i only said he wuz on crack b/c he said that he would share bella. i mean that is NOT rite AT ALL. jake can go liv in a whole wit his tail between his legs 4 all i care.**

**BILLIE OUT! XD**


	22. i need him

**wow this update was quick. short but longer than mii last couple of chapters!YAY! nd if u hav been on mii homepage then u will see the sneak peek that i put on ther in this chapter. this chapter is VERY intense so b forewarned! lol.**

**ND THEY FINALLY HAVE A EMMETT SHIRT AT HOTTOPIC! YES! MEE IS SOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer-well i hate stephen king because he said that the awesome writer if this book (NOT ME!!!) cant write worth a damn so i am pissed. he said that JK ROWLING is better. that is a frikin INSULT!!! steph is sooooooo much better! i no i am ranting WAY 2 much and this isnt much of a disclaimer but i DID say that i dont own it in a way.......... lol.**

* * *

Bella POV-

It has been two weeks since I found out about the disease. No one at school knows. I don't want them to know.

Every night I cry myself to sleep. I can't live like this.

I am practically a vegetable.

I have been trying to write some music but I just can't think of anything. Music used to come naturally to me but now I think so hard that I get headaches from it.

Though that might be the disease.

I have been taking the pills that Dr. Wilson prescribed and it helped, but it _has _only been two weeks and a quarter of the bottle is already gone.

* * *

-------5 months later--------

I have reached stage two of the disease about two months ago, and it has only been getting worse.

I throw at least 5 times a day, frequent fevers and some times I can't breathe so bad that it turns into asthma attacks.

I want to tell Edward.

I want to tell him so bad but I can't.

And I feel like he is hiding something from me.

Does he know? He can't know! Carlisle promised!

Lately I have been sweating out a fever and going to the bathroom for my latest trip there.

How can I puke any more? I haven't eaten any thing in two days because I can't stomach it.

I wiped my mouth, closed my eyes and started another coughing fit.

This time I coughed something up.

Too thin to be puke, but too thick to be water.

I opened my eyes, looked at the paper, then in the toilet, then in the mirror.

_Blood._

Stage three has finally has come through.

I silently screeched and tears rolled down my face.

* * *

------2 months later------

I still haven't told any one about the disease.

I haven't even told my father or Dr. Wilson that I have reached stage three.

I still can't believe I am on stage three.

I also can't believe that the damn doctor can't even notice that I am loosing so much blood.

I need a heart- the latest in four months.

Or else I will die.

All I have is until December 27th, just mere days before my birthday.

I can't last four months. I just can't do it.

* * *

The next day at school was horrible.

It was sunny- the total opposite of my emotions, I was wearing black because I coughed up 'stuff' all over everything else, and I feel dizzy from not eating because I can't stomach anything for the past week.

Mikes suspension was over two weeks ago and he has still been following me as if nothing happened.

"Hey Bella!" he said as he nudged my shoulder.

I collapse to the ground and all I can hear is screaming and the screeching of tires against the pavement.

**

* * *

**

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

Dr. Wilson POV-

I was walking through the halls when all of a sudden a load of doctors surrounding a gurney – that had Bella on it!

"What happened?"

"She was in the school parking lot and got her legs run over by a SUV. She keeps trying to talk, but it is coming out in weird jumbles."

"Hook her up to a heart monitor she has Caius Volturi's disease. But I don't know if she is at stage three."

"St-stag-stage th-thr-three………" and she pointed to herself.

"Oh my God she is at stage three. Bella, when did it happen?"

"T-t-t-t-two m-m-m-mo-months a-go."

"She's having trouble breathing! Put the pump over her mouth now!"

"Dr-Dr. Car-Carl-Carlisle…"

"Get Dr. Cullen now before she flat lines!"

Nurse Gretchen ran to his office. "Dr. Cullen, Bella Swan is asking for you!"

I heard the chair scrape against the floor and he rushed out of the room.

"Car-Carl-Carlisle g-g-go t-t-t-tell E-Ed-Edward. I need h-hi-him……"

"I'll go call him honey. I'll go get him. He loves you honey. He needs you too."

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!**

**Caroline-i have 2 PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! lmaooooo**

**Nirali- u whore u hav 2 share ur 6 husbands! lol**

**riddhi- arielle is half indian nd ur twin not ur like shaunee and erin in the House of Night Series! (awesome book series!)**

**Arielle!- whoop whoop! mii egg buddy! who came first the chicken or the egg? the egg. who laid it? . . . . . . . . GOD! lmao!**

**nd awesome reviewer!-------------------------**

**Stephenie Rice-------**

**luv the review ur awesome for reading mii stories and if u would review nd read again i will lurve u!**

**BILLIE OUT!**


	23. time's up

**well hello i am getting u this relativelty short chapter but i am semi grounded so i shouldnt b on the internet! so thats the catch-no internet but i can still type..hehe i am evil.**

**why am i grounded u may ask? well i got a 77 on mii math midterm ( i swear 2 god that that woman is out 2 get me....i think i should b scared) so i only hav mii fone during skool (ugh that defeats the whole purpose of having a fone), no tv (but that part is out the window) and no internet (but mii dad took the internet card and wen i ask 4 it he usually givs it 2 mee so yeahh)**

**sry 4 the rant...**

**hehe**

**disclaimer-well i am watching this movie called timeline (awesome movie!i totally recomend it!) nd while i am watching this i am eating m&m's wit the biggest bitch in the world miii bff ally! luv u! nd i think that this totally defeats the purpose of having a disclaimer but i dont own any thing there i said it! (i was trying 2 stall)**

* * *

Edward POV-

_Edward!_ I heard Carlisle call for me.

I wondered what it was because we took full advantage of the sunny day and went out hunting.

I perked my head up in the direction that I heard it from and continued to listen.

_Edward! Did you hear that scream about twenty minutes ago? That was Bella and she is dying, yes- she is dying! Please come to the hospital right now she is asking for you! She needs you now Edward!_

I started running towards the hospital. If she needed me I will go.

I had to run at vampire speed so no one would see me sparkle.

I run into my dad's office- He was pacing the floor- something I haven't seen him do since he was human.

"Edward did you know?" I looked down- a very guilty stance.

"Why did you act like it was nothing? This is serious!"

"Well dad why don't you tell me! She is the one that didn't want me to know about this anyway!"

"Well Edward maybe she didn't tell you because she was scared! Think about it! Wouldn't you be scared if you found out that you are about to die? She needs you now! Just go to her!"

Then he did the thing that I thought he would never do.

He showed me the picture of a girl holding on to her life by a thread, about to die, and it was horrible.

She was trying to talk and her legs were crushed.

It was my Bella.

My poor broken Bella.

I choked out a sob and ran to the room.

If Bella looked like that 30 minutes ago, then she must look much worse now.

* * *

I ran into her room and saw that she was connected to so many machines and so many tubes and needles seemed to be coming out of her endlessly.

I looked at her file and saw that they put her in a medically induced coma so she doesn't feel any pain and so that her heart has a lesser chance of giving out.

It looks like she won't make it.

_Edward it is your decision. Well actually it is hers but she can't really make a decision at the moment. So what will it be a yes or a no?_

Should I?

Should I not?

I don't want to damn her into my world but I love her and would 'die' if she did.

"I will give her two weeks. If she looks worse, then I will do it. If she looks better, then she will stay the way she is."

I looked at Carlisle.

He gave me a curt nod and walked back to his office.

* * *

---------2 weeks later---------

She was worse. She was unresponsive to the treatment and the doctors say that she probably won't make it another 48 hours.

Today was the day that I was to do it.

But I sort of didn't want to.

I mean, what if I can't control myself?

What if she would hate what she became?

What if she hated me for doing this to her?

I could not bear the burden of this for the rest of my existence if this turned out badly.

"God dammit Edward if you won't do it one of us will. I could do it. I changed mom without losing control and dad can do it. He is immune. So have your answer in the next 15 seconds or else I will do it for you!"

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…1-_

"Time's up Edward."

And he was right.

My time was up.

* * *

**nd if any1 is wondering the m&m's r dark chocolate! nd fromm ally- the biggest bitch in the world! lol**

**ally does approve of this she is the 1 that told me 2 write it. hehe.**

**well i think that this chapter is awesomeness and sadness and on facebook i am friends wit the real kristen stewart (well u kant b sure but i believe her)**

**yes and i am STILL warm and fuzzy. (i think i should explain--i was at mii cousins church nd they dont care that they giv wine 2 minors so i took the tiniest sip nd it felt warm and fuzzy nd that wuz on saturday so yeahh)**

**g2g i am tiredd**

**BILLIE OUT XD!**


	24. No 1 can hear me screaming, not even me

****

Okay i no its been a while but i hav been busy and i no that is not a good excuse but i also finally posted mii new story The Era of an Angel- sequel to broken angel- which is Sophie-LA-is-foolio's story and i am co-writing with her. rite now we hav the prologue and chapter 1 posted and we got chapter 2 almost done. we will update next monday.

**disclaimer-on mii website.**

**btw, this is one of the last chapters. it is going 2 b wierd that i wont b writing this story soon.**

* * *

--------Bella POV--------

Oh God the pain was horrible and when I tried to talk to Dr. Wilson it felt like that all of my insides were going to come up. It was so hard.

When I went to sleep, I started to dream…

About _him._

Our wedding, our honeymoon, our everything.

I just can't stop.

Then I saw that we were lying in a bed, his green eyes sparkling. Then he reached out his hand and touched my stomach.

I was big. Swollen…with his child.

That was the greatest thing ever. I always wanted to be the mother of his children, but to actually see it, well; it just brought tears to my eyes.

Then another scene that had the both of us, in our very late twenties or early thirties surrounded by kids, with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie beside us.

We had four kids. Two boys and two girls-twins: boy girl each time.

One girl had his bronze hair with flecks of brown in it, same with her brother's, with brown eyes with green flecks. Total opposite with the other two. They had brown hair with bronze flecks and green eyes with brown flecks.

The girl's names were Taylor and Natalia and the boy's, Damien and Mason.

Every one was smiling happily.

Then everything went black.

All there was was Edward in the darkness.

"I am so sorry Bella, but if I don't do this you will die."

"I don't understand. What are you talking about Edward?"

He laid me down, hovered over me, and bent his head over my neck. He bit into my skin. At first it was pleasurable, but then it turned into a fiery pain. It hurt really badly.

I couldn't take it. I was screaming…

But no one could hear me. Not even me.

Edward just sat there, holding my hand looking so sorry.

* * *

--------Edward POV--------

"Okay before you do this we have to take out the breathing tube and unplug the heart monitor. If they find that her heart spiked then they will run in here and try to save her." Carlisle said.

Once everything was prepared, I bit her neck, wrists, ankles, the crease of her elbows and knees. I wanted her in this pain for as little as possible.

I just sat by the bed holding her hand. I was sort of glad that she was in the medically induced coma because she shouldn't feel this pain.

"Carlisle, why is she doing this?" "Doing what?" "Exhaling really heavily, as if she was trying to talk." "Well, Edward I don't think she is trying to talk." "Then what is she doing?"

"I think she is trying to scream."

Then she opened her eyes in the middle of the change, and I saw her eyes changing-

From the pupil out, it started red, but then outside of the red, a ring of brown and then the rest of her eyes were the golden color, as if she was a 'veggie' like us. Then it sort of blended together, and turned violet-more blue than violet.

Her eyes were practically screaming in pain and turned bright red.

"Carlisle! Her eyes keep changing color! How is this happening?" "Okay Edward, calm down. Explain everything that has happened."

Once I explained everything, he just got up, paced around, sighed and sat back down. "I think we need to see Emmett and see if he could understand this."

We explained everything to Emmett and brought him near her. "Well, from what I can tell and sense, her eyes can change color with her moods, like Rose can with the weather. But, I don't know if there is anything else because she is still changing. That is the best I could do."

"Thank you Emmett."

* * *

**i no it seems short but yeahh....that is all i could come up with at the moment.**

**ohh and the 'i think she is trying to scream' part is also from a house episode.**

**is it just me, or does any1 else wanna watch slumdog miilionaire? the main song jai ho has been like one of the only songs that i am really listening 2 rite now and yeahhh i am rambling sooo much i no.**

**go check out mii new story and leave a review. i really want them......**

**well i am tired so i am going to stop talking now and yeahh.**

**i got sum of the next chapter of visions but i was watching law and order SVU (the best 1 if u ask me) and lost track of time and i sort of forgot of wut i wuz gunna rite....yuppppp............**

**BILLIE OUT! XD**


	25. beautiful

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! i havent updated ANYTHING in like 3 MONTHS!!!!! i am so sorry i hav no real excuse but.....**

**-fighting off plagerism(i am actually thinking of changing mii penname into THe RePoRTeR)  
-being lazy  
-finals/regents  
-writers block  
and...  
-twilight archive. yes i hav an account on twilight archive. go check it out my penname is iwishiwuzbella.  
i have this story and another story that is not on here called AU PAIR. im waiting 2 c if it is any good. i would really apprichiate feedback!**

**this is the last chapter. all there is left of this is the EPILOGUE! so its not really the last chapter but yeahh...**

**CONTINUE!**

**disclaimer-on website!**

* * *

BPOV---

As the pain dulled and left through my fingertips, I felt something hard and cool hold my hand. As I opened my eyes, I gasped. Everything was so clear! Wait? Was that a dust bunny right there?

As I looked around, I heard voices.

"Bella, how do you feel?"

I looked over to the voice, and saw that it was Carlisle, but I saw him in a different light. His features were more angular and his voice was smoother.

"I am fine but where am I?" I asked, and then gasped at the honey texture of my voice.

"We brought you back to our house yesterday. Your change went quicker than expected. Emmett, can you come here, and tell us anything else?"

"Hey Bella! WOW you look great! I see that becoming one of us has been good for you! Hey! And look at your eyes! They are so cool! And…"

"Emmett, I asked you here to see if there was anything else that we should know about Bella."

"Oh. I see. Well, we already know that she could change her eye color with her mood, and now, she can tell the future, but differently than Alice. Her whole eye turns into a color. For danger it is black and for when she is receiving a vision thing, her eyes go white, like Alice. That is all I can get for now, but maybe as she develops more, she will have more powers."

"Finally you tell us something! Jesus."

Umm…What the hell are they talking about?

"Bella..." I heard the voice of the one that I loved and will love to the end of time.

I turned around to look at him, but when I turned, a mirror was next to him, and my eyes were transfixed at the creature looking back at me through the mirror.

She was beautiful.

She was very pale and multicolored eyes. They were blue, then green, then yellow, then orange, then pink then purple, which led back into the blue.

Her hair had the loveliest shade of mahogany brown with reddish-bronze tints scattered around it, and if it was in direct sunlight, you could say that every other strand of hair is red. She also had a wonderful figure. She had a slender waist and her breasts were too big for her bra, which was a C cup-now she was either a generous C or a small D. She had well proportioned hips along with her body.

I was jealous.

Who is she?

I turned to look at Edward. "Is that…me?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and smiled.

I stood up and saw that it really was me, with ivory skin and a well proportioned body.

_I_ had a beautiful blue dress that had light blue flowers along the side of it.

_I_ had blue heels and eye shadow and a blue necklace.

_I_ am the one with the rainbow eyes.

_I_ am the one with the red, Kiss-Me lip gloss.

The one who_ I_ was so jealous of was _me._

How is that possible?

Me…beautiful? What am I?

"You are a vampire, like the rest of us."

"Whoa hey wait a minute! A vampire? How is that possible? How am I a vampire?"

"Let me explain…"

* * *

And he did. From the very beginning from when I found him in the woods, to finding all of them in Volterra, to the car accident, to the hospital, to now.

And I told them of my dreams from when I was in my coma.

And when Edward told me that I could not bare his children almost killed me inside, knowing that that part of my dream can never come true.

* * *

"And there is one more thing…"

"OOOOHHHH! This is going to be awesome! She is going to say-"

"Alice!"

"What?"

"Let them alone for now."

* * *

They all left leaving me and Edward.

"Bella…" he said kneeling to the ground, "Bella, I asked so much of you before, but I want to ask one more thing. I can't bear having you away, I lost you once, and I don't ever want to lose you again. Will you marry me, be my wife, my love, my best friend for all eternity?"

I gasped and my eyes filled with tears that will never flow.

"Yes." I whispered.

He cracked a smile. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes!!! Of course I will marry you!" I jumped and ran into his arms, and he lifted me up and swung me around.

When he brought me down, our lips met in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"My love..."

"Yes?"

"Now that you said yes, you know that Alice is going to torture you for months with wedding plans, right?"

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

Everyone laughed at Alice, and I looked into my love's eyes once again.

I am going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen!

* * *

**Well, if u havent guessed, the wedding is the epilogue. that wont be posted for a while,**

**i actually want to save it for JULY 16th! the day wen i posted this story- it will be a year on that day.**

**au revoir!**

**BILLIE XD! (a.k.a.-the reporter----ps-if u c any plagerized stories, then tell me-ff really listens 2 me...)**


	26. Epilogue

**ATTENTION!- 7/17/09- my grandmother died at 7:30 PM. i just cant believe it. i just saw her the day before and she didnt look that bad. **

**7/18/09-**

**this is the last chapter ever....:( this might be not the best chapter ever but i tried and this is over 1000 words WITHOUT my notes and that is the longest in a while. now that i have this over with i can focus more on my other stories!!! now i am typing up a new chapter for Au Pair and Visions. that is almost over too. tops four chapters. well...there is not much more i can say so...**

**Disclaimer-on the webpage...all the outfits and hairstyles-on the website!**

**ONWARD WITH THE READ**

* * *

Epilogue---

BPOV---

This was it. This is the day that I will finally be Mrs. Edward Cullen. The day I have dreamt about for all of my life.

The day was August 25th. The day that I thought that Edward had died. It was special to the both of us. The day that changed our lives.

Forever.

On that day we thought that we would never see each other again.

But we were wrong.

And we were glad of that.

* * *

It was going to be a very simple ceremony. Not many people would be here, only because everyone in Forks thought I was dead. Only a few close friends of the Cullen's-my new family.

My dress was fairly simple- so simple that you might say it was a slip, but with a navy blue sash right above my hips. Oh, and it was strapless too. My bridesmaids, Alice and Rose, also had a knee-length strapless dress, navy blue, and there was a thin white sash under the bust. The shoes were exactly the same except for the color. They were almost 5 inches high (yikes!) peep toes.

For the hairstyles, Alice had her bangs swept loosely to the left and it was straightened, but still wispy and it framed her face and ended at the base of her neck. Rose had her bangs swept to the right and had big loose curls which made her hair look shorter-to about the top of her chest. And I had bangs to the left of my face, with layered, wispy hair that curled naturally. We all looked amazing.

The wedding was going to be held in the backyard. Emmett was going to be the priest from a marriage license that he got off of online. Carlisle was going to walk me down the aisle and Jasper was going to be Edward's best man.

Just as Alice and Rose completed the finishing touches to me, there was a knock on the door.

"It's time, Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded and was nervous. What bride hasn't been nervous on there wedding day?

* * *

Alice and Rose walked down the aisle first, and then the music changed to the wedding march. Carlisle whispered into my ear, "Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine." he said trying to comfort me. I relaxed a little as I looked around at the small crowd. I saw one strawberry-blonde girl in a slutty green dress and she looked pissed off. Hmm, who is she?

We finished walking down the aisle and Carlisle handed me away to Edward.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two, umm…vampires in holy, ha ha, matrimony. Is there anyone who objects this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" The green dress slut said-more like screamed. She had the audacity to object at my wedding!

Everyone gasped.

"And what is the legal objection that you wish to present?" Emmett asked, acting all priest-like.

"HE'S MINE!!! I WON'T LET SOME HARLOT HAVE HIM!!! HE IS NOT YOURS! WHY DO YOU HAVE HIM THERE? YOU ARE JUST SOME SLUT THAT GOES AFTER SOME ONE ELSE'S MAN! YOU…YOU…YOU-" then she charged at me.

I closed my eyes, and then opened them. I felt different and just as she ran within five feet of me, it looked like she hit a ring of light that was around me and bounced back, all the way into the pool. I heard plenty of gasps.

"Love, your eyes swirled into the pink color and now they just swirled back into there normal multicolored-ness. That was amazing!" Edward told in my ear.

So…wait… all the different colors of my eyes can have different powers? Cool…

* * *

"Ehem, as I was saying, Edward, place the ring on her finger." Edward placed the gold band on my finger. "And now Bella you place the ring on his finger." And I placed it on his.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The bitch yelled as she climbed out of the pool. Then she ran to Edward and kissed him. "See? There, he is MINE. That was my rightful kiss that you can't ever have back and now give me the ring, it rightfully belongs to me!!!" she yelled and looked at me murderously.

"Hell no bitch. You just ruined my wedding. But that is okay because this-" I kissed Edward "-is mine because Emmett said to 'kiss the bride' and hey! Look, the only bride here is me, so I just completed my wedding and now Edward and I are officially married. Serves you right for trying to steal him. This wedding was practically planned since we were like, I don't know, maybe eight years old? Granted, without all this vampire stuff, but our wedding none the less. So if I ever see you come near him ever again, I will gladly rip your head off your shoulders. Got a problem with that?" I was so angry that my eyes probably turned a bright red and she looked scared, but that look was gone in an instant and replaced with anger and she slapped me.

Carlisle stepped in front of me. "Tanya, I like your coven. I am very good friends with Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Kate. But if you act like this, I have to say that you are never to come to this house or within 100 feet of any member of this coven ever again. I don't want to, but if you won't respect this family, I need you to leave."

She looked at all of us with her mouth gaping open like a fish, and then she threw a tantrum like a little kid and shrieked, and ran away.

Every one else cheered.

Emmett went, "Well now that that is over, everyone may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" There were a bunch of claps and a lot of 'whoop', mostly coming from Emmett. I threw the bouquet and it landed in the arms of a girl, whose name I think was Kate. Then Edward threw the garter and it landed in this blonde-haired red-eyed guy. Kate and the guy looked at each other and smiled. I can tell they can really be a good couple together. I think the guys name was Garrett. It really looked like they were meant to be.

This is the end of this story. But I have learned an important lesson from all of this.

Good things can come in life. All you have to do is wait for them.

**FIN**

* * *

**the end**

**this is officially over. this has been an INCREDIBLE year. i loved all you guys. and please read the note on the bottom.**

**and i would appriciate it if you could make the reviews to 100. that is my last request for this story. even if 1 of you goes back and reviews every chapter, that would make it past 100 reviews. i even accept anonymous (is that even how you spell it?) reviews. so even if you dont have an account you can review! please review and get me to 100. past that would be amazing but i think that is asking for too much. i would honestly appriciate it. please? for me? i know it isnt saying much because i am not that much of a well known author, but i know some people read this though. i love every songle one of you that reads this and i reply to every review i get (unless it is anon. and they dont give me an email) so i give love back! the greatest thanks a reviewer can give to an author is a review. i give credit to that quote to the twigasm podcast thing. i think feathersmmmm said that.... so please SPREAD THE LOVE! read it, then review, then tell your friends, then tell them to review! do anything you can! even review chapter 1! i dont care! i would like some love. PLEASE? as for the last chapter for this story? i love all of you that read this. if not for me then for my grandmother?**


End file.
